


The BBFA

by MimicYoo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Gay, Genetic Engineering, Love, M/M, New Beginnings, Original Character(s), Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 38,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimicYoo/pseuds/MimicYoo
Summary: My original characters and their "origin" stories.
Relationships: Aikawa/Akii, Akio/Jordy, Mimic/Flora, Saitou/Galaxy, Yoorin/Sylvan





	1. True Alpha

A woman with jet black hair and emerald eyes clutched onto her newborn baby like he was her lifeline. The baby squirmed weakly and let out pathetic noises, but as she stared at him more and more, her deep affection for the baby began to sink its hooks into her heart. She looked around frantically for a way out of her current hell. She had been locked in a jail cell for as long as she can remember. It was her job to be mounted by physically adept males and take their seed to produce superior children.  
But she was exhausted. There was no way she could produce any more children for this facility. She wanted to escape with her last child. She wanted to give him a proper life full of love and adventure. She stared down at her child, admiring his heterochromatic eyes, one green and one blue. They shined brightly up at her in the moonlight.  
This was the night, she thought as she shakily got to her feet. She hadn’t eaten in a few days and she had just given birth, both taking their toll on her wrecked body. She looked at the small window that had been sealed shut and barred off, then at the bricks along the wall that were tightly packed together and unbreakable. Lastly, she looked at the bars keeping her in the cell. She weakly wiggled the bars on the door, silently sobbing as she heard footsteps coming down the hallway.

A guard approached, looking at the sorry woman with sorrow filled eyes. “I’m sorry Althea, I have to take the kid.” His voice was as soft and comforting as it could be in such a situation. He watched her sob harder and felt like his heart was being squeezed inside his chest. As he reached past the bars to gently touch her arm for comfort, another man approached.  
“Hey now. Don’t touch the goods.” His voice made the guard flinch away, turning around in shock to face his superior. One of the big guys here. He wasn’t Mr. Furukawa, but he was in charge here. The guard bowed quickly, keeping his head low.  
“You look like hell, Althea.” The man approached, stepping into the light. Bram was an unattractive man to say the least. Slightly overweight, balding. He smelled of cigars and alcohol. In one hand he held a taser that also doubled as a walking stick. Those who didn’t know what it actually was would have just passed it off as a cane. The guard tensed up at the sight of it.  
At first he wasn’t sure why using a weapon would be necessary, but then he noticed Althea baring her teeth at the other man, holding onto her child for dear life. The guard frowned, the other man laughed.  
“You’ve taken enough from me,” she snarled. “You can’t have this one too. I refuse.” She kicked gravel towards the man, her bare feet scraping against the ground roughly. The guard winced when he saw the bloody footsteps she left as she moved.  
“Althea, let’s not play this game.” Bram rolled his eyes as he moved closer, tapping the taser against the bars as a threat. “You’re going to make me look like such a bad guy… Come now, it’s just another kid.”  
Neither male was prepared for the furious look that came from those beautiful emerald eyes. They showed nothing short of murderous intent. The guard began to sweat slightly, not wanting to mess with this woman at all. He closed his eyes in shame as his superior scoffed and laughed at her.  
“Just another child…. Just another child… Just… Another…Child?!” She began to scream, waking the other women in their cells. “You have no idea what a mother’s love is, do you? You have no idea what love is at all, do you? You disgust me, Bram.” The guard slowly looked from Althea to Bram, whose face was contorted from his own fury. He shoved the taser through the bars quickly, hitting Althea right before she could dodge, shocking her hard enough to fall to the ground. The baby cried out pretty weakly, but loud enough for the other women to start making noises of protest. Bram ignored them all, ripping open the cell door and kicking Althea to the side. He grabbed the baby carefully, not wanting to harm precious goods. The guard casually slipped past Bram and checked over Althea, making sure she wasn’t dead. He let out a sigh of relief as he saw her eyes locked onto him desperately. He gently brushed away her hair, revealing her beautiful features that he always admired from a distance. He mouthed ‘I’m sorry’ as he stepped away from her.  
“Holy shit! The kid has heterochromia!!” Bram stared down at the child as if he had just struck gold. “Seta, look at this!” Seta approached slowly, not really wanting to be near Bram at the moment. Two different colored eyes stared up at them, filled with confusion and fear. Seta looked away quickly, feeling nauseous and uncomfortable.  
“Yes, definitely heterochromia sir.” He said in a tone a bit harsher than he intended. Bram’s eyebrows raised as he left the cell.  
“Listen Seta. You can’t feel so much around the bitches. They catch on and take advantage. You can bang her if you want now though, she’s practically useless.” Bram began to close the cell with Seta in it and he looked up in shock.  
“Did you think I wanted a guard like you around anymore? It’s a shame you didn’t show any potential.” He closed the cell, locking it quickly.  
“Heterochromia, wow… You’re gonna fetch a high price, little punk.” That was all Seta heard as Bram rounded the corner. He sat down in the cell, keeping distance from the sobbing and shaking mess on the other side.  
His mind was reeling. He always figured he would die here. He took this job out of desperation. He was previously homeless and starving. He wished he had just died on the streets. He pulled his knees to his chest and began to let his feelings consume him, but he couldn’t ignore the hurting woman in the same cell as him. He slowly approached on his hands and knees. She bared her teeth at him, probably thinking he was going to do what Bram suggested. He reached a hand out to fix her hair again. She bit down onto his wrist quickly, drawing blood. He didn’t fight back, he just maintained eye contact as he scooted closer again. Her bite became weaker and her eyes showed confusion and concern.  
Seta gently wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into a comforting embrace. She was trembling, but he held on, offering her a shoulder to cry on and warmth that he was sure she wasn’t used to. He stroked her hair softly, gently untangling clumps wherever he could.  
As footsteps approached, Seta closed his eyes and held Althea closer, moving his body in front of hers to try and hide her to the best of his ability. The footsteps stopped in front of their cell and Seta tensed up, prepared for death as he clutched onto the woman he had admired for so long. A gentle knock on the cell caused him to turn around.  
There stood a boy, about 7 years old. His yellow eyes held no emotion and his jet black hair was spiked in an unusual manner. Seta stood up slowly, Althea still clutching onto him. She suddenly let go once she noticed the child, frantically making her way over to him. She stumbled a few times and Seta helped her up. She finally got to the bars and the child looked them both over for a moment before his eyes settled on Althea.  
“R…Rosco..?” She choked out, tears welling up as she reached a feeble hand with boney fingers out to touch his cheek. He flinched slightly but let her touch him, looking back at her warily. After a few moments he stepped back so he was out of reach.  
“Name.” The child’s voice was raspy and weak. Seta noticed how thin and beaten up he was now. There were dark circles under his eyes. He winced at the thought of how many different things this child was being put through.  
“Name…?” Seta spoke for Althea, who was still staring at her child in shock.  
“For the strange eyed baby. Name.” Rosco’s topaz eyes were looking straight through him. He felt as if his entire soul was being examined. He gulped slightly as he gave Althea a gentle nudge.  
“Althea, dear…I think he’s going to pass on your chosen name to your baby… Do you have one in mind?” He spoked very gently with her, not wanting the last bit of her mind to shatter from so much shock and strain. Althea was still reaching out desperately, trying to touch her child one last time before he disappeared. Rosco stepped closer again, allowing her to touch his cheek. He put his hand over hers and stared into her eyes, trying to understand complex feelings. He shoved them away once he couldn’t come to a quick conclusion. He just let her touch and cry as he watched, wishing he could understand what was going on. He knew this was his mother. But he didn’t have any idea what that really meant.

After several long moments, she spoke.  
“Obi.” She choked out as she finally took her hand away and rested her head against the bars. “Please… Please take care of him…” She stepped back into the shadows. Rosco nodded once and disappeared, gently touching his own cheek as he slinked off into the darkness.

Seta heard more footsteps approaching and held onto Althea, his back facing the bars. He was rubbing her back and comforting her to the best of his ability as the sound of guns being loaded and prepared for firing began behind them. He gently stroked her cheek and leaned down to kiss it very softly. Their eyes met as words unspoken passed between them. Seta held onto her as bullets pierced through him and into her. He held her until the life drained out of her, knowing she finally had freedom. He admired her beautiful face one last time before closing his eyes for the last time.

~~~~Several years later~~~~

Rosco pulled his opponents arm behind his back and slammed him down on the ground, promptly knocking the air out of him. He released him quickly and grunted, crossing his arms.  
“You have to do better, Obi.” Obi was still catching his breath and dramatically faking death on the coliseum floor. Several other men gave them weird looks, but Rosco gave them a look that made them scatter.  
“Get up, stupid.” Rosco grunted as he grabbed Obi by the back of the shirt and yanked him onto his feet.  
“But... Rosco! This isn’t fair at all.. You’re way bigger and better than me...” He squeaked out pathetically, gaining no sympathy from Rosco in the process.  
“They got it wrong by listing you as an Omega. I know it. So we train and you’ll be an Alpha in no time. Hell, even Beta would be better. You don’t belong with the Omegas.”

A few months back, Obi had been listed as an Omega in the facility’s records. Omegas were typically sold off as pleasure slaves or maids. Obi was small and difficult to teach, but Rosco knew he was better than an Omega. He wanted him to become better so they had a chance to be sold to a good home together.  
“I promised I’d take care of you.” He grumbled but Obi still heard him, his vibrant eyes locking onto him quickly.  
“Who did you promise that to?” He tilted his head curiously.  
“No one. Shut up.” He threw a sparring stick at him and used his current one to knock him off his feet. “Stay on guard. Pay. Attention.” He smacked him on top of the head as he quickly began to get distracted by the intense training between Alphas nearby. One of those Alphas was Debito. He and Rosco were rivals since birth. They had been competing for years to become the True Alpha and be sold off to the Furukawa family. Whoever won could take a fellow pack member with them. But they wouldn’t easily accept an Omega. Rosco had to work hard and train Obi harder.

Rosco watched Debito carefully, learning his moves and seeing the flaws in his aggressive behavior. He knew Debito was only competing for just the title of True Alpha and didn’t care to take anybody out of this place. His lack of care for anything rubbed Rosco the wrong way. He still understood though. Sometimes he wished he had never seen his mother that night. Never promised to care for Obi.  
Obi poking him with the sparring stick pulled him out of his thoughts and he looked down at his small brother with the closest thing to affection that he could manage. He saw the sweat beading off of him, the bruises from sparring, and the tired look in his eyes.

“Let’s take a break. I’ll sneak you some good food.” Rosco patted Obi on the head before heading towards the Alpha cafeteria. Alphas were fed the best food, which still wasn’t great. Betas were fed what was left over. And if anything was left after that, the Omegas got it. Rosco took enough food for the both of them, and no one thought anything of it, considering he was such a big boy. Ever since reaching his teens, he had really filled out and his muscles were coming in. He supposed training since the day he was able to walk helped with that.

He found Obi hiding in their usual meet up spot for dinner and offered him a hefty portion of food as they both sat down. Obi always ate as if he had never been fed before. He wondered how much the Omegas really got… If they got anything. He grunted at the thought and shoveled a bit more food onto Obi’s plate and began eating only when he saw Obi slowing down.

After they both finished, Bram approached them with a glint in his eye and licked his lips.  
“Obi boy. Time for bed.” He looked at Obi hungrily, and Obi shuddered next to Rosco. Rosco’s eyebrows furrowed and he stood up, towering over Bram even as a young teen.  
“I’ll see Obi off to bed, sir.” His tone held an unspoken threat, to which Bram brandished his lethal taser cane. Rosco flinched away. He had been subjected to that thing often enough as a young boy. Rosco looked from the taser to Obi, who stood up slowly and dusted himself off quickly.  
“Coming, sir.” Obi said with his head held low. As he approached Bram, he put an arm around Obi’s shoulders and pulled him closely. Rosco felt his muscles ripple from tension as he watched them walk away.

Rosco’s fist met the nearby wall and caused it to shudder under his strength. As he pulled his fist away, it throbbed painfully and pieces of the wall fell off. He snarled as he made his way to his own bed, pushing through crowds of Betas and Alphas wanting to spar with him. He struggled to sleep that night, wondering what Obi was going through, how he could help, and worrying about his upcoming True Alpha Test.  
In a few days’ time, he would be taking the “Ultimate Test” to see if he was to be the True Alpha. Mr. Furukawa and his kids would be coming to watch, along with other important families. He would pick two of the best they had to become his children’s body guards. But only one would become the True Alpha. He needed to do better. He needed to be the best. He needed to save Obi.

The next few days passed quickly. Rosco trained harder than ever. He worked himself to exhaustion every day. He still did what he could for Obi, but with so little time left, the only hope for them was him being thoroughly impressive. Obi mostly watched him train and looked more and more worn out as they days passed. Rosco began to notice bruises around his neck, wrists, and ankles. He would ask what was going on, but Obi simply shrugged it off and pulled his focus back to training harder.

The night before the test, Rosco couldn’t sleep no matter how hard he tried. His muscles ached and couldn’t stop worrying about Obi. He had had enough of wondering. He was going to find out tonight. Slipping out of his room, which was more like a cell than bedroom, he snuck past various guards easily thanks to the copious amounts of stealth training he had been through.

He eventually reached the Omega quarters, slowing down to look into various cells to look for Obi. Several of the Omegas, mostly women and small men, looked at him curiously as he passed. He put his finger to his lips as he sneaked past, knowing they would listen to him. He eventually made his way to Bram’s dorm. Each higher up had a very high class room that they could stay in. He envied them. Not only did they have amazing accommodations just for being assholes, they also had the luxury of freedom. Rosco’s heart ached momentarily at the thought, but shoved all his feelings to the side quickly. He was on a mission. He needed to focus.

As he approached the room, he heard muffled sounds coming from behind it. He very carefully cracked open the door.  
What he saw set his body in motion. Bram was towering over a naked Obi, his body being defiled by this wretched creature. Rosco’s hand went into his pocket and took out his makeshift shank he had been holding onto in case of emergencies. He snuck up behind Bram without a sound being made, pulled his head back with more strength than necessary, hearing a snap. He sliced through his throat with ease. Blood sprayed everywhere. Thankfully Obi had scooted away as much as possible, avoiding the majority of it. Rosco threw Bram onto the ground, taking his shank and stabbing him in the chest continuously.  
Bram was long dead before he stopped, but he stood slowly and turned towards Obi, who had wrapped himself in a blanket. He looked at the blood stained Rosco in horror.  
“They’re going to hurt you. They’re going to kill you.” Obi said as he began to sob. Rosco approached him slowly and scooped him up. He held him close and began to think frantically on how to get them both out of here.

He just started to run. He didn’t know where. He didn’t know how to get out. But he needed to get them out. He found himself in the area where he had last seen his mother. His heart raced as he noticed the women noticing him. They seemed to know what was going on. Maybe it was their motherly nature. He had no idea. But he was eternally grateful as they showed him where the keys were. Where he could unlock the door and escape. He looked at them all sadly, wishing he had enough time to save them all. They shooed him away quickly, no longer caring for their own lives. Rosco wiped away a tear as he turned and fled. And he ran. He ran until his legs ached.

He found himself in a park near a nice neighborhood. He clutched the silent Obi to his chest desperately. He looked around, not knowing where to go. Not knowing what was safe. He had never been out of those walls before. He had never known a free world. He heard footsteps approaching nearby and quickly hid in the nearby bushes, desperately trying to stay hidden.

The footsteps stopped right near them. A flashlight shined down on them. Rosco bared his teeth at the individual, who stared at them curiously. A mint haired boy, a little bit younger than himself, reached out a hand.

“Are you okay?” His voice was gentle and careful, nothing they were used to. Rosco clutched Obi harder, gaining a squeak of protest in response. “My name is Suoh. I can help you.” He knelt down and looked at the both of them. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, handing it to Rosco… Who promptly snarled at it. Suoh smiled at him gently. Two other minty haired people approached.  
“These are my parents. They can most certainly help you.” Suoh stepped back and allowed his parents to look them over.

“Ah.” Said the father with a frown and a sympathetic look. “You’re from the breeding facility then?”  
The mother approached and shooed him away. “Do you think they want to talk about that now? They need food and shelter. Come on now sweethearts.” She offered a gentle hand. Rosco eyed her cautiously. She seemed innocent enough. He didn’t take her hand, but he did agree to follow her. When the father offered to take Obi, Rosco snarled at him more than anyone else, baring his teeth and looking at him with wild eyes. No one dared to attempt to take Obi from him after that.

Once inside of a beautiful home, Rosco stood awkwardly in the living room with Obi still in his arms. Obi was looking up at him, clearly terrified. Rosco pulled the blanket over him more and his expression softened. Suoh, with his keen eye, spotted this and smiled. He gentle placed a couple towels and a change of clothes for the pair of them down on the couch nearby, which Rosco had clearly refused to sit on.  
“You may use our bathroom and wash up. My mother is making you both something to eat. You are welcome to stay here for the night and we can figure everything out when you’re both ready.” He bowed once and walked away, offering them as much privacy as possible.

Rosco carefully took the towels and clothing, piling them on top of Obi- seeing as he refused to put him down- and went into the bathroom. It was a very nice bathroom. A huge tub with various shampoos and scrubbing type items that Rosco had never seen before. He poked a few of them, making sure they weren’t dangerous. After checking things over to make sure they weren’t suddenly going to get attacked by a loofah, he set Obi down on stool in front of a luxurious make up mirror. Obi looked grateful to finally be put down, but Rosco was too busy starting the bath water and checking the temperature to notice.

“Uhm… Rosco…?” Obi leaned forward a bit to try and see his face, hoping to read his expression and understand him a little more. “We’re staying… Right?” He squeaked as he pulled the blanket tighter around himself, looking at him hopefully.

Rosco said nothing as he gently pulled the blanket off Obi, who squeaked in protest and claimed he could wash himself. Rosco, of course, completely ignored him and gently placed him in the water. He grabbed the weird loofah thing and helped scrub Obi down, being careful around his bruises. Being this close to Obi, he noticed needle marks all over his body. His wrists had been tied up continuously. His neck had bruising that implied choking, but he supposed it could have been from some sort of collar and chain. But what really shocked Rosco was the tattoo that now showed under the base of his skull. ‘TA00’.

“Obi. What is this tattoo?” He gently poked where the tattoo was and Obi blinked up at him.  
“Tattoo? I have a tattoo?? Is it a dragon?” His eyes shined excitedly. Rosco frowned.  
“Obi, what kind of drugs were they giving you?” He gently ran the loofah down Obi’s back, acting as if he was cleaning him while he was actually offering comfort. He watched as Obi’s eyes lost their shine.  
“I don’t know. They made me act weird. I think I hurt people. I don’t remember. It feels like a nightmare.” He shifted uncomfortably in the water, shrugging off the loofah on his back.  
“Okay. We don’t have to talk about it.” Rosco helped him rinse off and took him out of the tub to dry off, finally letting him do something on his own. Rosco got into the shower reluctantly and rinsed himself off quickly, not entirely up for a relaxing bubble bath. He put significantly less effort in caring for himself compared to Obi… But he scrubbed as much of that bastard’s blood off of himself as possible.

They both dressed in their respective clothes that they were gifted, although Rosco turned his nose up at the choice of colors. Suoh and his family showed them to a room they could stay in together or if they would rather stay separately, there was another room right across the hall. Rosco nodded his thanks and saw Obi off to bed. He talked to him softly until he finally fell asleep. Rosco gently rubbed his small hand, watching his breathing for a few moments before standing up and leaving. He got down the hall and staircase, where he was intercepted by Suoh’s father.

“Rosco? Where are you going?” He watched Rosco carefully, not wanting to push him to violence.  
“I can’t stay here. But Obi can.” He walked forward, and the father stepped back.  
“Can’t we talk about this? What is Obi going to think if you leave?” Rosco knew his words were out of concern, but they still made him snarl in response.  
“There’s nothing to discuss. They’ll think I killed that pedophile for no reason. They’ll come after me and Obi. I’ll explain why I killed him. They won’t do much to me. I’m very… Sought after there.” He closed his eyes tightly. “But Obi. Obi won’t make it. He has to stay here.” His voice was full of pain as he began to choke up. “Please. I promised Mom I’d protect him. This is the only way.” He slowly got down onto his knees and began to plead with him.  
“Rosco… Stand up, boy.” Suoh had appeared at this point and was helping the distraught Rosco to his feet. “My family isn’t any normal family. We can protect both of you. But I won’t make you stay. You know that place better than anyone. I understand why you need to leave.” He stepped to the side and frowned. “Obi will be protected no matter what, I can promise you that.” Rosco nodded in response as he walked past them, refusing to look back.

He needed to get back into that place, become the True Alpha, and change that place with the Furukawa influence. They funded the place after all. He would find Obi after all that and they could try to make a proper life together. He just hoped Obi wouldn’t hate him for leaving without saying anything. He sighed deeply as he wandered the streets, not having any idea where to go.  
It didn’t take long for the facility guards to find him. He willingly went with and they still felt the need to knock him around a bunch, giving him a black eye and several contusions. He hardly felt them as he was shoved into isolation. He rested his head against the back of his cell, letting his mind go blank as he rested without actually sleeping.

The following morning he was dragged out of his dark cell and brought to the Testing Area for the True Alpha test. The area was like a coliseum, similar to the Training Area, but the floor was covered in sand and there were many seats for viewing the event. Every seat was filled with important looking aristocrats. He looked around in confusion, his eyes locking onto an important man with pale pink hair. He had two young children next to him, a young boy a little older than Obi and a young lady a little older than that. He gulped hard, knowing immediately who they were. He bowed towards them, trying to show as much as respect as possible, as he was unsure what was going on or where he stood.

As he came up from his bow, Mr. Furukawa was coming towards him. His young boy was in tow, looking around nervously. Rosco stood up tall and looked ahead, not really looking Mr. Furukawa in the eye as he came closer.  
“You must be…” He pulled out a piece of paper and squinted at it. “Rosco?” He looked up from under his glasses, then back down at the paper.  
“It says here you murdered a man last night. Care to explain?” He stared him down now, showing no fear for a trained murderer. Rosco bowed again, thanking him for the chance to explain.

“Yes, sir. I found Mr. Bram raping a child. I immediately took action and slit his throat.” Mr. Furukawa’s eyebrows raised, the young boy looked at Rosco in shock.  
“A child? Where is this child?” Rosco’s throat felt tight at the thought of Obi, but he swallowed hard and moved on.  
“He didn’t survive the rape. I left the facility and buried him properly.” His yellow eyes now locked onto to Mr. Furukawa’s pale pink ones. Their eye contact held for several moments as no one in the room made a sound.

“Well then,” Mr. Furukawa finally spoke, “sounds like a True Alpha to me.” He folded up his papers and put them in in his coat pocket. “You lost the person dearest to you, had a chance to escape, but still came back. You killed a scum of the earth, good-for-nothing, disgusting person. You buried an innocent soul.” Mr. Furukawa nodded in approval. “I have to give the other Alphas a chance, but you’re in my good graces thus far. You can consider the test passed, feel free to sit with my family and watch.” He beckoned to him and walked back to their seats.  
Rosco followed, feeling his legs shake slightly as he began to walk. He settled in awkwardly next to his son, trying to keep is breathing controlled and his expression neutral. His son kept looking up at him curiously, his pink eyes boring into his soul. He began to sweat slightly, chalking it up to it being too warm in the tightly packed seats.

They watched several Alphas failing their tests. From what Rosco could gather, the test seemed to just be how well they could listen to instructions. Most of them did perfectly fine up until the last part. The last part required taking a life. Rosco thought nothing of it, not really shocked that they would be required to do something they were literally born to do. But Mr. Furukawa leaned over after a while, explaining to him that they were being asked to murder the person they cared about the most. He told him he must have been a very lucky fellow, considering they were going to have him kill either his mother, who was killed many years ago. Or Obi. Who was now ‘dead.’ Rosco went pale at the thought. He also explained that even some staff members ended up being a part of the test, because they were ‘weak’ towards the ‘prisoners’, causing them to become ‘attached.’

Just as Rosco’s mind began to wander, Debito entered the coliseum. Many aristocrats cheered. Rosco supposed that the top Alphas were discussed among them, and bets were definitely placed. Debito’s cold gaze and cat-like movements silenced the crowd. Mr. Furukawa stood up to see him better, his daughter following him curiously. Rosco had to admit, Debito was an impressive sight. He was well toned, handsome, and surprisingly well dressed given the fact they weren’t given nice clothes. Someone clearly wanted him to win, they must have given him the suit.  
“He looks like a robot, daddy.” The young girl was standing on her tip toes to see over the barrier.  
“Yes. Yes he does, Lucia.” He turned towards Luca, who was still staring at Rosco. “If he passes, I suppose he will be yours, dear.” Lucia hopped up and down happily while her father turned back towards the stadium. He gave the signal to begin.

Debito followed orders without hesitation. These tests were simple. Almost pathetic to him. Nothing they were saying even challenged. He was nearly disappointed. But if he knew this place as well as he thought he did, the last part of the test is what mattered the most. And he knew it was soon, as someone had come out and handed him a pistol. He took it from the man, who looked at him, hoping to see any semblance of emotion. Debito gave him none and felt none.  
Next, they brought out a young man, already battered and bruised. Debito looked him over with a severe lack of expression, which shocked even Mr. Furukawa up in the stands. He was a young boy, maybe around 16. About the same age as the Alphas. Seeing as Debito was close to no one, they tried to find a weakness in him by using a child.  
“You are ordered to terminate this young man—“ Before the announcer could even finish explaining, Debito had raised his gun, shot a bullet straight through the kid’s skull, splattering his brains everywhere. Several aristocrats lost their stomachs promptly. “..F-for… Petty theft…” The announcer finished, stepping away to avoid vomiting on the microphone.

Mr. Furukawa had, thankfully, covered Lucia’s eyes… Rosco had done the same to Luca, who squirmed under his strong arm. He hardly felt the bite as he stared down in shock. Debito casually wiped the gun down and handed it back to the guy who had handed it to him in the first place. He wiped a bit of blood off his cheek and bowed before leaving the room. A much simpler test than he expected, but at least he got to make himself memorable for these disgusting rich people. He casually sipped on some water in the waiting room nearby, ignoring the other Alphas who moved away from him and the guards who were too terrified to speak to him.

After several hours of deliberating, Debito was brought back into the arena to be given his grade. He looked around at the left over aristocrats, noticing most of them had fled after his scene. He nearly smiled at the fact. He looked up at Mr. Furukawa who was talking to a short, pink haired girl. Debito assumed that was his daughter and stared her down, ready to coax her into liking him and gaining her favor.  
His eyes traveled to the other pink haired child and he felt his stomach drop as he noticing Rosco standing next to him. Debito started to move forward, but a very brave guard stopped him, requesting that he wait for Mr. Furukawa to come to him. Debito nearly snarled at him, but didn’t want his perfect status to be tarnished. Perhaps they just had him up there to humor Mr. Furukawa and would execute him later… Or rather, he would be allowed to execute him. He felt his heart flutter excitedly at the thought.

His expression remained blank as Mr. Furukawa and his children approached, Rosco following behind slowly, his hands in his pockets. Debito felt disgust from him acting so casual when he was about to die.

“Debito.” Mr. Furukawa’s voice was calm as he stared him down. Debito bowed low, coming up slowly and giving him a very small, kind smile. “Sir. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He held a hand over his heart as if this was the most wonderful moment in his life. Lucia was looking up at him curiously. Debito looked at her only briefly, smiling down at her.  
“You’re the only one of your Alpha group who passed the test. Well, besides Rosco here, that is.”  
Debito felt his stomach drop again, this time much harder.  
“Sir?” His eyebrows furrowed just slightly and his green eyes looked from Rosco to Mr. Furukawa.  
“Moving on. The final part of the test. Just to see who gets to be the True Alpha. You both will still be going home with me. But the True Alpha will be my son’s personal body guard. The runner up gets to protect my daughter. Both, clearly, very important jobs. For this test you must fight each other. Don’t kill each other though. This testing is a complicated process and I’d rather not go through it again for a while.” Mr. Furukawa walked away, patting Rosco on the shoulder as he passed. Debito nearly spat in response, but forced himself to keep his cool.

Rosco watched as the pink haired family passed, noticing the young boy looking at him with concern. Rosco winked at him as he passed, which made him turn pink from being noticed. Rosco laughed in response, having a new found energy as he unbuttoned his shirt, silently thanking Obi’s new family for the outfit he needed to throw in the sand…. Also silently begging for forgiveness as it was likely going to end up covered in blood. He threw the shirt off and to the side, revealing rippling muscles that still had even more potential to grow. Taking the proper stance to begin fighting, he raised his fists to the level of his face and beckoned Debito over, entirely ready to kick his ass after so many years of competing with each other.

Debito rolled his neck and flexed his muscles as he removed his tuxedo coat and the dress shirt underneath it, revealing an extremely well toned form and many different scars that caused Rosco to look confused momentarily, but he dismissed it quickly. It wasn’t the time to ask Debito about what he’d been through here. Debito approached slowly at first, but quickened his pace before running towards Rosco at full speed. Rosco had a stupid smirk on his face, which caused Debito to finally lose his mask, snarl, and lung forward to hit him at full strength.  
Rosco dodged quickly, still smirking, and landed a kick directly behind Debito’s legs, causing him to fall forward a bit. Rosco stayed put as he got up and turned on him, fury contorting his face. Debito knew he was being played with now. Rosco took the same stance and beckoned again, making direct, intense eye contact with him. There was pure hatred there, but that meant nothing to Rosco. He loved every second of Debito’s rage. He just made the game all that much easier.

As Debito came at him again, Rosco caught his fist and pulled him towards him, slamming his knee directly into his gut, causing a loud gasp from the crowd and an unflattering groan from Debito, who was winded momentarily. Rosco hopped back a few steps, beckoning to him again. Constantly egging on his rage. Debito came at him once more, this time trying to reign in his temper. He carefully calculated Rosco’s usual stance, eyeing a weak spot and going for it.  
But, unfortunately for Debito, Rosco knew all of his own weak points. He hopped to the side at the last moment, causing Debito to crash into the sand face first. Rosco hopped onto his back and twisted his arm around, making Debito to cry out in pain and thrash beneath him. Nobody stopped him, so Rosco shrugged as he tugged just slightly more, dislocating his shoulder with ease. The scream that followed caused more of the crowd to leave, and caused Mr. Furukawa to call a time out. Rosco stepped back, untouched but very sweaty. He watched as a medic approached, talking to Debito… Who Rosco knew would be way too stubborn to give in. After a few moments of arguing with the medic, Debito rounded on Rosco before the time out had been ended. Neither of them cared though. Rosco took his stance one last time, ready to end this. He beckoned again, baring his teeth and staring Debito down intensely.

Debito’s bad arm flailed around as he tried desperately to kick, punch with his good arm, and even headbutt Rosco. None of his hits landed. He was becoming increasingly frustrated. Everyone left of the crowd had already decided who the winner was. And so had Rosco. He still had that cocky smirk ever present on his unbelievably frustrating face. As one last desperate attempt, Debito threw one more punch at Rosco with all of his strength… To which Rosco caught and stared him down.  
“I never liked you.” His yellow eyes bored into Debito’s bright green ones.  
“Likewise.” He pushed his fist harder, sweating pouring off of him from the amount of exercise and the extreme pain coming from his arm.

Rosco pulled him forward one last time, slamming his knee into Debito’s gut again, this time causing him to cough up blood. He threw him to the side, face down, and grabbed his other arm. He began to pull when the match was called. Rosco let go reluctantly, practically throwing his arm down. He spat to the side and got off of him.

Debito stayed on the ground for a while before medics rushed over and tended to him. He couldn’t muster up the strength to do anything. He was practically a ragdoll under their touch, having to be dragged and pulled. He didn’t even wince when they pushed his arm back into its socket. He didn’t care about any internal injuries he may have suffered. He lost. He actually lost. Rosco had even played with him like a cat with a toy. He winced at that thought, causing the medics to think they hurt him when palpating his abdomen. They asked if that hurt but he said nothing. They requested a catscan anyways to rule out internal bleeding. He watched as Mr. Furukawa talked to the various medics, Rosco next to him.

“Lucia!” He heard Mr. Furukawa snap as the young girl ran past and stopped directly in front of Debito. He stared at her, nothing registering in his heart.  
“You sure know how to take a hit! I can’t believe you didn’t pass out at all!” Her eyes were shining excitedly and her hands were on his knees as she hopped up and down excitedly. Debito’s currently dull eyes looked her over some more, feeling just the slightest something in his heart. He reached out with his good arm and gently brushed some of her pink hair out of her face from all the bouncing. She blushed in response, pulling away from him and looking down at her feet uncomfortably.  
“A-Anyways. You’re mine now. So you have to do everything I say! Okay?” She had her hands on her hips and an air of sass about her that amused Debito.  
“Yes, my lady.” He bowed to the best of his ability, his green eyes never leaving her nervous pink gaze.

Rosco looked down at the young boy handing him his shirt he threw to the side earlier.  
“You know I’m supposed to be serving you and not the other way around right? I didn’t get the stupid sibling did I?” Rosco smirked down at him while he took the shirt and slipped it on.  
“I-I-I’m not stupid!” His face had turned pinker than his hair and took the stance that Rosco had taken several times throughout the fight. Rosco had a twitchy smile as he looked down at him.  
“I don’t wanna get my ass beat, so I’m opting out of this one.” He ruffled Luca’s hair and thought he saw those familiar blue and green eyes looking back up at him. A pain in his heart threatened tears, but he fought it off well.

Mr. Furukawa stood between them and watched careful, content with the end results of this test. He called in cars for each of them to be taken in. Debito had be wrapped up and put in a sling. They would have to keep a close eye on him for a few days to ensure his health was up to standards. He sent them off and stayed behind, meeting with the new higher up hired in Bram’s place.

“Tenki. What’s the update on TA01? It’s a shame we lost TA00, but that’s not a big deal. Just another pawn in the experiment.” He leaned over Tenki’s files, eyeing them carefully. “Show me.”

Tenki brought him to the laboratory part of the facility, an area carefully hidden and locked down securely. He was brought all the way back, passing many rooms with various equipment attached to young individuals. Mr. Furukawa nodded in approval as he passed, but the one he wanted to see was locked away even further.

They eventually made their way all the way to the middle of the facility, which contained TA01. Mr. Furukawa smiled the biggest smile you could get out of him once he saw him. “Absolutely stunning…” He whispered to himself as he saw a young man currently submerged in water, various tubes attached to him and pumping some sort of chemical into him. The last time Mr. Furukawa saw him, his hair was obsidian colored. This time, his hair had become a beautiful snow white. His previously red eyes shot open to reveal a crystal clear blue, planting Mr. Furukawa in place as he stared him down closely, curiously examining him. A mask was feeding him oxygen while he underwent the chemical treatment to make his body impossibly strong and his mind easily manipulated. Mr. Furukawa slapped his hands together as he began to clap happily, grinning up at the experimental child.  
“He still has 30 minutes of treatment, sir. You’re welcome to stay if you’d like…” Tenki eyed Mr. Furukawa warily, mildly concerned by his intense interest in this individual.  
“Not necessary. I know he’s in good hands. I’ll visit again soon and see him outside of the tank. Thank you for your time, Tenki. Keep up the good work. I’ll be checking in often to see if there is any more corrupt behavior. Nothing will slip past me again.” He stared daggers at the man, who began to sweat slightly but bowed low, understanding completely.

Tenki watched until he could no longer see Mr. Furukawa and turned towards TA01. “You will be okay, Kai. Even if you end up in his hands. You will be okay.” He placed his hands on the glass and stared up at Kai, who stared back, not understanding his complex emotions… But he did place his hands on the glass and place them over his. He felt the drugs shoot painfully into his body and closed his eyes, needing rest while he was heavily medicated. He began to dream about the kind of world Tenki had been promising him, causing him to have a very small, content smile on his face.

~~~~A Few More Years Pass~~~~

“The Shissona family is, for once, holding a get together for the top aristocratic families.” Mr. Furukawa spoke, almost mumbling, to Rosco and Debito. “We are to be there tonight by 6pm, sharp.” He dismissed them quickly, wanting to get back to whatever important papers he had all over his desk.

“Try not to embarrass our Lady and Lord.” Debito’s voice was thick with a mockinging tone, knowing that Rosco tended to be a little less respectful with aristocrats than was expected of them.  
“Try not to kiss too much ass while we’re there.” He casually flipped Debito the bird before walking away, off to find Luca and tell him their plans for the evening.

As he made his way towards Luca’s room, he heard the soothing sound of piano and Luca’s beautiful singing voice singing along to some song Rosco had never heard before. He gently knocked on the door, causing frantic movement from inside. Rosco entered slowly and Luca looked flustered and then instantly relived once he saw it was Rosco.  
“You scared me…. What is it?” He looked at him curiously, wondering if Rosco was just bored and wanted to pester him or if there was actually something going on.  
“We’re supposed to attend some event tonight.” Rosco paused for a moment, trying to remember the family name. “The uhhh... Shish kebob family… I think.” He coughed uncomfortably, shifting awkwardly where he stood. Luca stared at him for a few moments, blinking occasionally as silence passed between them.  
“Do… Do you mean the Shissona family?” Luca raised an eyebrow and looked at the now red eared Rosco.  
“Yeah. That. Whatever.” He grumbled to himself and waved a hand in the air as if dismissing what just happened entirely.  
“Hmm. That should be interesting. Our families don’t really get along.” Luca strode over to his closet, examining different expensive clothing to find out what to wear for the party tonight.  
“Don’t get along? Why?” Rosco’s interest was piqued and his mind cleared, immediately going over different ways to protect Luca.  
“Ah… Well… You may find it a bit silly… But, their family is probably as rich as ours, but they absolutely refuse to use their money like we do. They live in a fairly average home… Well, still a nice home of course… And they shop on their own… They don’t use body guards either! The most they have is a driver! Isn’t that so strange?” Luca laughed slightly as he pulled out a nice shirt and dress pants. “And don’t even get me started on their hair… You’ll see when we get there.” Rosco just watched as he talked, definitely not seeing anything wrong with the family. If anything they just seemed as quirky as this one. He watched as Luca laid out a nice tuxedo for Rosco to wear, to which he groaned at and mumbled something about it being a ‘monkey suit.’

Rosco fell asleep in the car on their way over, thankful to Debito who offered to drive as some sort of way of one upping him. Rosco was just grateful for the chance to nap. As they pulled up to the house, Rosco groggily awoke from his—unfortunately-- very short nap. As he exited the car, he felt like his stomach had completely dropped out and he stumbled slightly, causing Luca to gently place on hand on his arm, asking him if he was okay. Rosco heard nothing as he ripped away and began to look around frantically.

Luca followed him quickly, apologizing to the very shocked people Rosco was shoving past.  
“Rosco!” He would call out to him, but was clearly not heard. He gave up fairly quickly, but followed him as fast as he could. Rosco was so much faster though.

Rosco’s eyes locked onto some mint colored hair and he shoved some attractive blonde lady out of the way, who had previously been eyeing him with interest.  
“Soup!” Rosco gasped out as he approached the now incredibly confused minty haired young man. He stepped away from who he was conversing with, apologized, and stood in front of Rosco.  
“It’s Suoh… But it’s nice to see you again, Rosco.” His eyes held a sort of kindness Rosco didn’t give a damn about right now.  
“Obi. Where is Obi? They can’t see him.” He was talking quickly and towering over Suoh by now, his eyes wide and scared. Suoh had a small smile and gently touched his arm.  
“Take a deep breath. Obi is in his room working on club projects. No one will see him. We promised to keep him safe—" Before Suoh could finish speaking, Rosco had already taken off towards the house. Suoh attempted to follow, but was intercepted by irritated guests, wanting justice for being shoved around.

Rosco rushed into the house, thankful for the lack of security… Not that it would have stopped him. He took the stairs 3 at a time and hurried towards the bedrooms, opening each one until he found the one he wanted. He shoved the last door open and a very shocked, still small but much older Obi with those damn vibrant eyes looking at him. He was sitting on the ground with papers scattered everywhere. He blinked once and stood, brushing off his pants. He was covered in paint nearly head to toe. Rosco just stared in awe. He had lost most of his baby face and looked more like an older teen. He was very thankful to see he filled out more, no longer starving.

As Obi began to speak, Rosco rushed in, causing papers to fly everywhere. He pulled Obi into a very tight, desperate hug. Obi let out a very familiar squeak, but patted him on the back in return.  
“Uhm… As much as I love a good hug…” He choked out under the huge man’s immense strength. “Who are you?” He pulled away once Rosco’s arms let go of him, looking up at him with his head tilted.  
“It’s me, Rosco.” Rosco looked him over with concern now, not thinking that much time had passed for Obi to forget about him.  
“Oh… Well, it’s very nice to meet you, Rosco!” He beamed up at him. “I like your way of greeting people! I might do that from now on.” He rested his chin in his hand and began to mumble something about club members and hugs.  
“You don’t remember me?” Rosco stared down at him, his heart aching slightly. He didn’t think he had changed that much. He still spiked his hair the same way. He had gotten a lot tanner and his muscles had filled out a lot more. But he still looked like himself.  
“Typically you don’t remember someone you just met, I think.” Obi blinked up at him. Rosco took a step back. He heard foot steps behind him. He gave Obi one last pained expression before turning around to face his pursuers.

“Rosco.” A familiar voice called him out of the room and he obeyed easily with compromised emotions. He walked down the hall and stood face to face with Mr. Shissona. Luca and Suoh stood nearby, watching him carefully.  
“Obi did not deliberately forget about you. Come have some tea with me, let’s talk.” His eyes locked onto Luca’s. “You’re welcome to join as long as you can keep a secret from your father.” Luca’s eyes glinted with satisfaction, Mr. Shissona took that as a yes.

After they had sipped on their tea, successfully calming Rosco enough for conversation, Mr. Shissona cleared his throat, ready to explain the situation  
“The night after you left Obi here, he awoke the next day frantic to find you.” Rosco felt his stomach turn and struggled to hold back the snacks he had consumed before the party. Mr. Shissona disregarded his pained expression, wanting to explain the situation fully before offering any comfort.  
“For several weeks after, he would have horrible nightmares of what he experienced at that facility. Experiments, abuse, the many accounts of rape from Bram.” Rosco felt his entire body tense up, shattering the tea cup in his hands. Luca gasped and quickly grabbed a nearby towel, wrapping up his now bloody hands. Mr. Shissona still continued.  
“He couldn’t continue. He wanted to die. He couldn’t cope with those memories and thinking you had gone back to that place to die for him… So, after much consideration, we decided to wipe his memories of that place. Memories that, unfortunately, included you.” Mr. Shissona watched his pained expression become one of pure sorrow. He swallowed his own feelings towards the situation, moving on.  
“He’s doing incredibly well, considering the horrible first part of his life. He’s a goofy, smiley, wonderfully sweet kid. His grades are beyond anything anyone expected. He’s a little genius. And he’s very happy.” He looked Rosco over, watching his expression change to acceptance. “All he knows is that he is adopted. The lack of similarities in our genes kind of gives it away.” He had a small smile now, winked at Luca, who flushed slightly, then at Rosco, who was now finally looking at him.  
“I will not keep you from interacting with him. I just ask that you never remind him of what he’s been through.” Mr. Shissona stood up, bowed once, and returned to his party guests.

Rosco cleared his throat, stood up, and cleaned the shattered cup mess up quickly. He turned his expression to his usual cocky self and looked at Luca.  
“I’ll keep Obi out of our family rivalry. I promise.” Luca eyed him with concern. Rosco snorted slightly, but nodded, returning to the party with Luca to apologize to guests and get the beating of a lifetime from Mr. Furukawa.

~~~~Present Day~~~~

Luca adjusted the cuffs of his dress shirt and looked himself over in the mirror, nodding in approval. He turned towards the always curious Azina and beamed at her, to which she of course beamed back. He posed once and she gave him two thumbs up excitedly.  
“I have no idea why my father has requested Rosco and I come in. Perhaps its business related. But hopefully I won’t be too long. I wouldn’t want to miss our show together tonight.” He gently kissed the top of her head and ruffled her hair playfully when she pretended to melt from it.  
“See you later, darling. Don’t answer the door while I’m gone. I won’t be long.” He kissed her cheek this time, rolling his eyes from her dramatically clutching at her heart.  
He headed out the door, Rosco already waiting outside, leaning up against a wall with his usual bored expression. Luca gave him a friendly smile, Rosco returned it to the best of his ability, but it looked quite forced… Luca snorted slightly as they made their way towards the car and headed to the Furukawa estate.

Lucia sat in her father’s office, listening intently as he spoke about business plans. She was happy to finally be sitting in on a meeting with some of the higher ups. Debito stood next to where she sat, watching everyone’s movements carefully, not trusting a soul.  
Lucia held her head a little higher when she was addressed, maintaining very excited eye contact with her father as he spoke about what she would be in charge of.  
Her heart dropped when he explained her having lesser tasks… Something along the lines of “standing there and looking pretty.” She shot up out of her seat and glared daggers at her father, who looked at her with an almost bored expression.  
“Is there a problem, Lucia?” His eyes held all of his actual emotion, piercing her where she stood.  
“I just thought… By now, father, I would be able to do something a little more to help the company.” She was shocked when he scoffed in response.  
“Just let it go Lucia. You aren’t Luca. It isn’t happening.” Lucia felt her rage boiling over as Mr. Furukawa dismissed the other board members and wrapped up the meeting. Once everyone had left the room outside of her, Debito, and her father, she rounded on him.  
“So you’re perfectly fine with a gay man owning your company in the future?” She snapped, glaring at her father while she watched him slowly turn towards her.  
“Excuse me?” He voice was dangerously low, dripping with venom. Lucia immediately regretted her words, shifting uncomfortably where she stood.  
“I mean… I meant…” She couldn’t find her words in time as Mr. Furukawa charged at her, slapping her across the face and causing her to stumble, catching the table so she didn’t fall onto the floor. Debito looked from Mr. Furukawa to her, clearly torn about what to do. He stepped between them slightly, but he wouldn’t dare challenge Mr. Furukawa. He did, at least, offer Lucia his arm as tears rolled down her cheeks, a deep red mark across her cheek now.  
“Lucia. Leave. Debito. Stay.” Lucia let go of Debito, looking up at him desperately, but causing no feelings to occur on Debito’s end. He watched her leave, but happily turned towards Mr. Furukawa to be addressed.  
“Luca is on the way. I will not have a gay son. You hear me? Do what you must. Just don’t kill him. And don’t lay a hand on Rosco. He may not belong to me anymore, but he’s still useful and easy to manipulate.” Mr. Furukawa slammed his suit case shut and stormed out of the room. Debito’s heart rate increased with excitement. It had been quite some time since Mr. Furukawa had given him direct orders. He walked out of the meeting room of the mansion and made his way towards the entrance of the mansion. He passed along the word to various guards and maids, requesting Luca and Rosco meet him in the more private rooms in the lower floors of the mansion… To discuss business of course.

Debito all too happily made his way towards the lower floors of the mansion, the floors most guests weren’t permitted to enter. They looked innocent enough, still high class rooms with luxury furniture. And sound proofing to boot. Debito found his most favorite of the rooms, the one furthest down the hall, and went to the floorboards towards the back of the room. He moved the planks to the side and pulled out a tool bag full of various toys for him to use on unsuspecting victims. His eyes shined excitedly in the dimly lit room. He immediately began setting up, knowing his lovely guests would arrive soon.

Luca calmly and naively made his way towards his destination once he made it to his father’s mansion. He reminisced here and there as they passed by memory filled corridors. Rosco listened and grunted here and there, walking lazily with his hands in his pockets. He was happy to be away from this hellhole. He didn’t miss it for a second.  
Rosco’s sensed sharpened as they entered the lower floors. He knew what happened down here from time to time, but he didn’t think either of them would be put into any real danger. Just in case, he stepped in front of Luca as they found the correct room.  
“Me first, just in case.” He passed Luca, putting up a hand for him to stay back, and entered.

Upon entering, his eyes took a moment to adjust to the dimly lit room, which was his first disadvantage. He didn’t see the movement in the shadows before it was too late. A small, lethal dart hit him in the throat. The drugs inside it immediately took effect, causing him to stumble forward. Slurred words came out of his mouth as he tried to warn Luca before he came in. Nothing that made sense came out of his mouth, his vision blurred, and the last thing he felt before complete darkness was his head slamming into the coffee table nearby.

“Rosco?” Luca entered the room quickly after hearing a loud thud, his expression full of concern. This didn’t last long, however. Debito closed the door behind Luca once he was far enough into the room. Luca turned around quickly, but was confused to see no one at the door. He went to turn around once more, to see what had happened to Rosco, when a strong arm was wrapped around his throat and pulling him further into the dark room. He began to choke, grabbing desperately at the arm to let him go, but it was a feeble attempt. He heard dark laughter in his ear before he passed out from a lack of oxygen.

When Luca awoke he felt very groggy. His eyes took much longer to adjust than they normally would. As he looked around, he saw stared in shock at the sight in front of him. Rosco was tied up and hanging from a hook on the ceiling by a rope tied around his wrists. Luca desperately tried to move towards him, causing him and the chair he was attached to fall over. He let out a groan of pain as he hit the ground, but someone quickly lifted him back up.

Debito smiled down at the now completely terrified Luca. “Good evening, sir.” He bowed to him after adjusting the chair so it was back to where it was supposed to be. “It’s been a while since we’ve seen each other. Lady Lucia may not say it, but she certainly misses you.” As he spoke, he looked over his various knives and syringes filled with drugs that would cause confusion, pain, etc. He looked over them excitedly, wondering where he wanted to start. He grabbed a knife and gently touched the tip of it with his finger tip, easily drawing blood. Placing his finger in his mouth and sucking to get rid of it, he walked over to Luca, smiling down at him as he approached.  
“D-Debito… What is going on? Why is this necessary? Can we please talk?” Luca squirmed under his binds, looking around frantically for something to help him escape. Rosco began to stir nearby, letting out a moan of pain from his head injury. Debito’s smile became a grin at the sound.  
“Oh good, good. We can start now!” His laugh sounded like something Luca had never heard before, completely maniacal.  
“Your crime, my Lord, is that Mr. Furukawa heard from a little pink haired birdy that you,” he pointed at him with the knife, “are gay!” Debito placed the blade under Luca’s chin, forcing his head up to make direct eye contact. He watched as tears rolled down Luca’s cheeks, which satisfied him… But the rage coming from those pink eyes practically sent him into a fury. He needed a release soon…  
“Luca…?” Rosco had finally come to, his vision finally clearing as he saw the back of someone who looked like Debito, but he wasn’t entirely sure in this lighting.  
“Oh let’s not spoil the fun for our crowd…” Debito’s voice dropped to a dangerously low, gravelly tone. It sent chills up Luca and Rosco’s spines simultaneously. Rosco watched as Debito pushed a chair that Luca was tied to into some sort of spotlight. Rosco immediately pulled on his own bounds, making the hook above him creak from his strength.  
“What are you doing, you fucking psychopath?” Rosco roared, thrashing where he hung. “Let. Him. Go.” Debito just laughed, clearly enjoying getting him so riled up. Without hesitation, he slammed the knife into one of Luca’s thighs, causing him to let out a guttural scream that shook Rosco to his core. Debito kept the knife there and wiggled it just slightly, pressing it in more and more and laughing all the while. Rosco felt his own tears streaming down his face seeing Luca in so much pain.  
“Debito please. Please. Let’s talk about this. Do it to me. Not to him. Please. Please Debito.” Rosco begged in between choked sobs, pulling pathetically on the hook again, struggling to get his breathing right while he sobbed.  
“Uh-uh. We have to do this until Lord Luca is feeling up to prioritizing the family business again. No more singing, no more affections for other men, no more Azina.” Luca sobbed harder and even thrashed in his chair at the sound of Azina’s name. “Shhhh.” Debito took a nearby cloth and shoved it into Luca’s mouth, silencing him as much as possible. “We’re just beginning.” He tapped Luca on the nose tauntingly, turning around to grab another knife and a syringe, he weighed each one in each of his hands for a moment and then twirled the syringe in his fingers, smiling. He still held the knife in his other hand as he approached.  
“Let’s see, let’s see…” He gently began to hum to himself as he pushed the syringe into Luca, injecting a drug that would cause awful muscle cramps. He smiled at him as he picked up the knife and gently slid it down Luca’s face, causing blood to drip out from the wound, but Luca maintained eye contact with Debito, who was still smiling like a freak.

Debito quickly and swiftly slammed the knife into Luca’s other leg, causing more screaming, which was sufficiently muffled by the cloth. Blood and tears now stained Luca’s face as sweat beaded off of him. Debito was impressed by his ability to withstand this much pain without passing out. He gently wiggled the second knife so it was at the same height as the other one, and then wiggling them both so they were perfectly aligned. He clapped his hands together and grinned crazily.  
“Perfect, perfect. And just in time for the drug to kick in!” Debito practically skipped over to his table of toys while Luca’s face contorted in pain and he began to scream more than ever

Rosco watched in horror as Luca’s body began to spasm violently, causing his chair to fall over and the knives planted in his legs to push farther in. Rosco had seen enough blood in his lifetime to not give a damn about it any longer. But seeing Luca’s body twist violently while blood pooled out from his thighs caused his stomach to give and the contents to splatter on the ground below. He closed his eyes tightly, unable to watch any longer.  
“Oh no, no, no, Rosco.” A fist met his cheek and shocked his eyes open again, taking in all of Debito’s crazy gaze. “We’re not quite done yet. Do not worry though! I was not given permission to get rid of either of you. Such a shame too.” Debito sighed dramatically as he rolled up his sleeves and pulled Luca’s chair back up as he came down from the muscle spasms finally. He had spit coming out of his mouth, even with that awful cloth there.  
“Oh… Poor dear…” Debito ripped the cloth out of his mouth and dropped it into his lap. Luca proceeded to gasp for air, looking close to passing out by now.  
“I guess we should wrap this up now.” Debito removed some of Luca’s bindings, just enough to remove him from the chair. Luca hung limply as Debito grabbed a fistful of his hair and placed him on the ground, laying him out.  
“Hmmm..Hmmmmmmm…” Debito walked around him, examining each limb carefully. “Decisions, decisions…” He placed his combat boot over Luca’s left leg, causing Rosco to thrash harder, the hook just about giving way. He let out a roar of frustration, the veins in his neck popping out as he struggled against his binds harder and harder… While Debito just smiled.  
“This one it is.” Debito had an impossibly cruel smile as he lifted his leg and slammed his boot down onto Luca’s shin, snapping his bone easily. The scream that followed was enough for Rosco to rip the damn hook clear out of the ceiling, debris flying everywhere. He charged Debito quickly, who simply put up a hand to stop him.  
“Now, now. Who needs you more right now?” He tilted his head curiously and his eyes traveled down to the sad soul writhing in pain on the ground. “Best get him to a hospital before we lose him… Or shall I remove the knives to speed that up a bit?” His eyes glinted maliciously and Rosco snarled once, ripping his wrists out of the rope, causing some rope burn to bring him back from the killing edge.

Rosco quickly scooped up Luca and kicked open the door, causing it to break off the hinges and fly into the wall on the other side. Halfway up the hall towards the stairs, Lucia had appeared suddenly, likely looking for Debito.  
Her eyes widened in shock when she noticed the both of them. She rushed over quickly, but the snarl with bared teeth that came from Rosco stopped her where she stood.  
“You… Selfish… Bitch…” He clutched Luca closer as he approached her, feeling his human side disappearing entirely just by being near her.  
“W-…What happened??” She stayed where she stood, not daring to step closer.  
“You happened. This should be you.” He shoved past her reluctantly, causing her to stumble and fall. He got them out of the mansion as quickly as his legs would take him, and was infuriated to see an ambulance already outside. He let out an angry roar as he approached, causing all of the medics to scatter in fear. The only thing that saved them from Rosco’s rage was Luna’s family name on the ambulance. He rushed into it quickly, still clutching Luca to himself desperately.  
“Rosco… Please… I’m hurting… So much… Let them help…” Rosco’s expression softened as much as it could as a silent tear fell from his cheek.  
“’Kay…” He released his grip and allowed the medics to put him onto the stretcher, assessing his wounds carefully. Rosco snarled at any of them that tried to look at his own wounds. He watched each of them carefully as they quickly made their way to Luna’s hospital.

Lucia carefully made her way towards the room she knew was Debito’s favorite. She entered slowly, gasping in shock at the sight of so much blood. She nearly lost her lunch before Debito was in front of her, pushing her out of the room.  
“My lady, what are you doing here?” He asked casually as he tucked a bloodied handkerchief into his pants pocket.  
“What did you do, Debito…?” She stared at him in shock.  
“My job of course, Lady Lucia.” He smiled his usual fake, kind smile as he looked at her.  
“I didn’t ask you to do this…” She began to feel lightheaded as the scene replayed in her head.  
“Of course not, my Lady. Your father requested this.” He gently brushed a lock of hair out of her face. “You look pale, Lucia. Perhaps you should lie down? Elsewhere?” He finally closed the neary shattered door behind him, stepping towards her as she moved back.  
“What is wrong with you? How could you do this? We may not get along very well… But he’s still my brother!” She shrieked at him and his eyebrows raised.  
“But my lady, you were the one who told Mr. Furukawa his secret…” He looked down at her with little to no sympathy, his expression beginning to darken as he became increasingly more frustrated.  
“I… I didn’t want this!” She slammed a fist into his chest and he placed a hand over it gently, leaning close to her face.  
“No, no. Of course not. But you did cause it.” He gently kissed her cheek before pulling away, finding great joy in her shocked, pale expression. “Get some rest, my lady. You’re looking a little rough.” He walked away, disappearing down the hall.

Once Rosco and Luca were there, they were quickly met by Luna and Aikawa, much to Rosco’s relief. He relaxed just slightly, knowing Luca was going to be provided the best possible care. He was surprised to see Mimic coming up to him cautiously, with a darker expression than Rosco was used to ever seeing on him.  
“Rosco, if you wouldn’t mind telling me what happened here while Luna and Aikawa see to Luca, it would be greatly appreciated.” Rosco nodded once, followed Mimic into a private room and went over the situation. He was surprised to see the disgust on Mimic’s face, and the fury in his eyes.  
“Thank you for your honesty. We could use a little more to take Mr. Furukawa down, but this is a start.” He gave Rosco a weak smile and stood up to leave, looking at him one last time with concern.

After several moments of hearing Mimic’s footsteps becoming far enough away, Rosco left the room and disappeared, sneaking his way around the hospital with ease until he found the surgery room where Luna and Aikawa were repairing Luca’s legs. He stood very still, in the shadows, once he entered the room. He didn’t want to break their focus, in any way, he just needed to keep a constant eye on Luca. If anything happened while he wasn’t watching him… He could never forgive himself.

“You’re not supposed to be in here.” Rosco’s head shot up in surprise and looked around for the voice. He was very surprised to see that Luna had stepped away, already done fixing one leg, while Aikawa continued to focus on the other.  
“I know that.” He grunted as he felt his ears go hot. He noticed her small smile and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He did his best to ignore her all-knowing eyes. He coughed awkwardly, shifting so he was looking past her at Luca again. She shifted in front of him, he gave her a sassy look.

“How about you let me treat your wounds while Aikawa works? By the time he’s finished I’m sure we will be done as well.” She held out her hands to look at his wrists. Rosco reluctantly held out his hands, just now noticing how badly he was shaking. He wondered briefly how long that had been going on as Luna gently touched, pressed, and assessed his wounds. Rosco became caught in watching her work, her gentle touching helping him to relax. After several moments, his wrists had been carefully wrapped up and she moved onto his face wound. He was surprised when she yanked his head down quickly towards her face, he flushed quickly, only pulling back slightly as not to offend her. Her hands carefully traced his black eye and then traveled up into his hair, her nails gently scraping against his scalp. He felt his eyes droop slightly from relaxing so much… Until her finger pressed just slightly into his skull wound that he had completely forgotten about. His bit his tongue, drawing blood, as he kept in a scream of pain. He… As gently as he was capable of right now… Grabbed her wrist and pushed it back towards her.  
“I’m fine.” He said gruffly, ignoring the stern look she was giving him. After a few moments of stubborn eye contact, Aikawa was shuffling behind them, apparently finished with his work. Rosco ripped his eye contact away from Luna’s and stepped away, towards Luca’s body, but they both stopped him. Rosco bared his teeth in his usual fashion, not caring how much he should be respecting these people… He at least didn’t feel the urge to harm them from stopping him.

They both managed to convince him to let Luca come out of anesthesia in a hospital room before he was fretted over. Rosco left the surgery room with his temper rising, becoming more and more annoyed with his lack of control over the situation.

Just as his fist was about to become close friends with the wall, a small ball of energy crashed into him, gripping onto him and refusing to let go. Rosco’s temper faded as he pried the small arms off of his abdomen.  
“Obi… What are you doing here?” He looked him over with concern, smoothing his disheveled hair down. “You really shouldn’t be here. It’s uh…” He grunted as he realized he was unable to explain or even come up with an excuse.  
“I… I heard you were hurt! And Luca was in critical condition!” He squeaked out, looking up at Rosco with tear filled eyes.  
“We’ll be okay. We have the best doctors here.” He patted him on the head carefully and pulled him into a hug. “Let’s get you back home, okay?” Obi gave him a look of protest but eventually agreed.

After informing the receptionist that he would be back shortly as not to alarm Luna or Aikawa, he led Obi outside of the hospital carefully, letting him talk all about his clubs and grades that were “fantastic and improving.”

Debito entered the hospital, entirely cleaned up, with Mr. Furukawa and Lucia in tow. Lucia didn’t speak a word, she just followed them around in shocked silence as they found Luca’s hospital room. Debito excused himself as he handed them off to a nurse who was showing them the way. Debito didn’t care to see all of his hard work patched up again. He frowned at the thought. His thoughts were ripped away as his attention latched onto a young doctor watching him coldly. His white hair and crimson eyes were something Debito had not seen in quite some time. He remembered him from that modeling event that Lucia had attended. He supposed he was one of the doctors who destroyed his beautiful artwork. He returned the cold look as he passed by, not caring much for that character. Their eye contact broke when a fiery red head ran up to him, crashing into him and hugging him so tightly Debito thought the man's ribs might crack under the pressure. He was surprised to see those previously cold eyes full of love and affection for the tiny red head.

Debito scoffed as he rounded the corner, finding the affection disgusting. He would have much preferred that those eyes stayed cold. As he exited the hospital, he noticed Rosco leaving with some small young man. Curiosity piqued, he picked up his pace and followed them out. He listened as intently as he could, becoming bored with their conversation quickly. He was hoping to find some more dirt on Rosco, a way to bring him back into Mr. Furukawa’s clutches and have him terminated.

Every imagination of Rosco dying that played in his head completely went away the moment he saw that young man’s face clearly under a streetlight. Jet black hair. One green eye. One blue eye. Debito’s heart nearly stopped. His mind flooded with memories of the small Omega that Rosco would train day and night. The child he would sneak food too. The child who had supposedly died from his brutal rape and been buried by Rosco. The child that rewarded Rosco with the True Alpha title and destroyed his chances of winning.

Debito loud out a vicious snarl as he approached, he gun immediately pulled out of his holster, aimed perfectly at the damned Omega’s head. He didn’t even hesitate as he pulled the trigger. But that damn Rosco… Always ruining his plans. Always getting in the way. Always a problem.

Rosco clutched his ribs as blood poured out of the side of his abdomen, he stepped forward, coughing up blood.  
“Get… Away… Debito…” He choked out, his throat filling with blood. “Obi…” He turned towards him and blood spilled down his chin. “Go…” His usually shining yellow eyes were becoming dull as he lost too much blood. “Please…” He collapsed where he stood, looking at Obi’s shocked and scared expression one last time.  
“Well, that’s certainly going to get me into trouble…” Debito mumbled as he stepped forward, looking down at the pathetic young man sobbing over Rosco’s body. “But the truth about you may gain me enough forgiveness.” Debito raised his gun and pointed it at Obi’s head, ready to pull the trigger… But wanting to look him in the eyes while he took his life. “Look at me, boy.”

Obi desperately tried to press down on Rosco’s chest wound, feeling nauseous from by the feeling of hot, sticky blood. He couldn’t stop sobbing, not understanding what was going on. Not understanding how to help. His body began to shake as he felt his mind starting to break. He heard the footsteps approaching them, he heard the command, and his felt his mind snap.  
“You killed him.” A voice as cold as a winter night spoke. Debito felt a chill up his spine as he stared down at the child.  
“Yes, and now I’ll kill you.” He was surprised by the tremble in his own voice.

Obi looked up, his previously pained expression slowly changing into one of no emotion. He blinked once. Yellow and green eyes. He blinked again. Red and green. Debito didn’t move a muscle as Obi stood up slowly, taking the gun from him. Debito gave it willingly, unable to control his own body anymore. He felt like a puppet under those eyes.  
“Y…You… You were the first True Alpha?” Debito spoke of much more than the silly title Rosco and he had fought over for so many years. He meant the experiments the facility had been performing. The experiments he had undergone. The experiments he had failed. The experiments that gave you power over all the alphas. The experiments that made you the perfect human being… Obi was, of course, just the beginning of it. He was a flawed True Alpha. But he was the beginning of it all. He was what Debito desperately wanted to be.  
“Please Alpha… Have mercy… I… I never intended to kill him…” His usually calm voice was now frantic as he begged. The laugh that came in response to his words frightened him to his core. The gun was suddenly pointed at him as the red eye became inhuman. This small child suddenly looked as large as him.  
“You don’t deserve death.” The True Alpha looked at the gun sadly, mockingly. “That would be too gracious. You agree, yes?” Debito nodded slowly, not even sure he was controlling his own body at this point.  
“Very well, very well. How about instead….” The True Alpha paused for a moment, pointed the gun at Debito again, shot it, grazing his cheek with a bullet. “You leave. You hide. And we never see you again?” He emptied the gun chamber, scattered the bullets on the ground and threw the gun at Debito.  
“Leave” was the last command Debito heard as he dropped the gun and ran, not looking back.

Obi crouched next to Rosco, sobbing loudly as he clutched onto his shirt. His blood was covering Obi, while Obi’s tears were covering him.  
“Over here!” A voice in the distance called out. Suddenly several of Luna’s guards, including Luna and Mimic themselves surrounded the area. Luna was immediately by Rosco, looking him over with careful calculation. Obi stepped back only when Luna carefully pried him off of his body. Obi was engulfed in the arms of another person quickly. He was surprised to see Suoh looking at him with panic, asking him so many questions, but all Obi heard was white noise.  
“Tired, Suoh.” He mumbled out as he leaned against him, feeling like he just ran up a mountain and then back down.  
“Wha--? O… Okay….” Suoh held him close, a bit awkwardly. Obi was a bit big now for him to scoop up. He was eternally grateful to see Sylvan, who scooped him up with ease. Suoh didn’t bother asking why he was here. He figured all hands on deck were required tonight. He followed Sylvan carefully back to the hospital, wondering why they weren’t taking a vehicle but not bothering to ask questions when he was being helped.

It didn’t take long for Luca to come to, his body still feeling better than it did before… Much thanks to morphine. Both of his legs were wrapped up tightly and his broken leg was in an impressive cast. The cut on his face was carefully stitched and he had fluids being administered to him at all times… Azina was going to flip.  
He disregarded his current visitors, offering them none of his attention as father blabbed on about why this was necessary, explaining that he just wanted him to be the best he could be. Luca rapidly pressed the nurse button on his bed, praying to whatever God there was that they would come swiftly.  
Aikawa was actually the one who came in, making Luca go pink and feel awful for spamming the button. He politely (although rather coldly, Luca noticed) asked them to leave so his patient could get proper rest. Luca was about to thank him before his pager went off and he rushed out of the room, off to help some poor fellow, he figured.

Suoh followed closely behind Sylvan, who was, for some reason, taking them to a hospital room. Suoh didn’t feel like trying to tell this giant what to do, so he stayed quiet as he put them in a room with a familiar pink haired man trying to sleep. Thankfully Sylvan was incredibly quiet for being such a large man, because there was no way Suoh wanted to wake him up right now. He looked him over, seeing his legs causing him to cringe.  
Sylvan had placed Obi down on the guest bed in the luxury room. He handed Suoh a blanket, mumbling something about only tucking in Yoorin. Suoh gave him a grateful smile before he left, getting a simple nod in return. He was gone as quick as he came.  
Suoh looked Obi over. His clothes were covered in Rosco’s blood, and waking up to that wasn’t going to do anybody any good. He went over to the closet nearby and grabbed some nice looking hospital PJs. They must be for the special guests, he wondered as he found the right size for Obi and set them on the bed, beginning to undress him. He was surprised by the usually small and gentle hand shooting up and grabbing his wrist roughly, causing Suoh to cry out in pain. He looked down at Obi, seeing an unfamiliar red eye next to that once friendly green eye. Suoh pulled at his wrist, as Obi blinked once. Yellow and green. Blinked again. Blue and green.

“Suoh?” His voice was back to its usual squeakiness, and he looked at Suoh with a very tired expression.  
“H-hey bud. It’s okay. We’re safe. Let me help you change, okay?” His wrist was finally released and he tugged at Obi’s shirt, pulling it up. Obi watched the shirt as it was placed to the side.  
“Blood…” He said so softly that Suoh barely heard him. “Who did I kill this time?” He looked at Suoh with sorrow-filled eyes. Suoh felt a chill down his spine.  
“Nobody, Obi. You didn’t kill anybody.” He gently placed a hand on his cheek and wiped away a tear that slipped down it.  
“You probably just haven’t found the body yet…” He choked out as he pushed Suoh’s hand away.  
“I’m dirty, tainted. Don’t touch. I’m bad.”  
“Obi. Look at me.” He grabbed Obi’s face and forced eye contact. “Everything will be okay. You’re safe. You haven’t done anything wrong. Somebody else hurt someone. This is not blood that you spilled.” Suoh held his face still until he watched Obi slowly calm down.

“Then whose blood is it?” Luca had woken up from all the commotion and watched the events unfold as his heart rate increased. He knew Obi. Outside of school, he hung out with the BBFA members. He mostly hung out with Suoh and Rosco. Only one of them was here. And Luca had been very shocked to see Rosco was not the first one there when he awoke, barring his family from entering.  
“Where is Rosco?” He leaned up as much as he could, being careful not to shift his legs too much. He stared down Suoh, who was looking at him with a very confused expression.

“Has… Nobody been to talk to you?” Suoh didn’t really need to ask. He had already put two and two together. They had chosen not to tell him anything yet. Not until Rosco was stable or…  
Suoh shifted uncomfortably, completely torn about what to do. Telling him could cause him to become mentally unstable and ruin his recovery… But he didn’t see how he could get out of this without telling him. Luca was too smart to be tricked, too.  
“Aikawa and Luna are working on him right now.” He said simply, looking back towards Obi and fumbling with his clothes again as Obi looked at him desperately for answers as well.  
“What happened to him?” Luca’s voice had become tense and angry from such a dismissive response.  
“He’s under the best care he can be. I wouldn’t worry too much.” He had finally gotten Obi into clothes not covered in blood… He ignored Obi’s tugging on his shirt for answers.  
“Is that his blood?” His voice was no longer terse, but filled with pain. Suoh turned in wide eyed shock towards the now crying Luca. Suoh said nothing, but instead walked over to him and offered him a hand to hold. Luca squeezed it and pulled Suoh close to his face, staring him down. “Is it?” He searched Suoh’s face desperately for answers, but all Suoh could do was nod slowly.

Several hours of quiet sobbing passed between all of them. At one point, Azina showed up and sobbed all over Luca, who ended up comforting her even though he was definitely the one who needed comforting right now. Suoh pulled up a chair for her so she could sit right up next to him and hold his hand. He blushed when she looked at him like he was the kindest soul in the world. Luca distracted her from her emotions by handing her a nearby marker and saying she could draw all over his cast. The excited look she gave him reminded him so much of Obi, he felt his heart do a little funny flip. He blinked slowly as he curiously watched her having a ball from something so simple. He immediately felt the urge to take care of her.  
Luca very much noticed the way Suoh was looking at Azina and was about to make a comment when Luna and Aikawa entered the room. They had Luca’s full attention, and Obi had gotten out of his bed and stood in front of them, staring up at them hopefully. Suoh noticed how exhausted they both looked, especially Aikawa.

They explained as carefully as they could that Rosco had pulled through. The bullet never exited his chest cavity, so it took a lot of time to find it, and any other pieces of it. They had to repair his lung and stop various areas from bleeding out.  
“He’s currently under a medically induced coma.” Luna spoke of after care and how important the next few days were. Luca looked hopeful until she said, “but there is a chance he will not wake up.” Luca felt like his entire world had just been flipped upside down.  
“What…?” He stared at them both, feeling lightheaded from all of the strain on his body and mind. “I’ll… I’ll give you all the money you need. Please. Please. He has to wake up… Please.” Luna approached him and Azina stepped away, still staring in awe while crying. She whispered to him alone, making promises about doing their very best for him no matter what. She held his hand while he sobbed and begged until he fell asleep from exhaustion.  
Suoh watched Obi talking to the very exhausted looking Aikawa, who was holding onto his hand and talking very gently to him. Suoh came up behind Obi and gently put a hand on his shoulder.  
“Let’s go see Rosco later, okay? Let’s let Aikawa get some rest.” Obi reluctantly let go of Aikawa’s hand, who gave him a grateful smile for being so understanding. Suoh watched in mild amusement as Akii grabbed onto his arm the moment he left the room and dragged him into an on-call room, demanding he get rest before she got mad… Suoh wondered what she currently was now if that wasn’t anger… He shuddered at the thought.

Behind closed doors, Akii made Aikawa lay down, who wasn’t really protesting at all anymore, and cuddled up close to him. “Sleep.” She grumbled before kissing his cheek and laying her head on his chest. Only content when his breathing became slower and his heart rate relaxed. She sighed contently and played with his hair while he slept, frowning at the dark smudged under his eyes.

Several weeks passed. Luca practically lived at the hospital while he underwent intense physical therapy. He had requested to be roomed with Rosco, which was originally denied at first… But since he had become more stable, they accepted and Luca stayed with him day in and out, only leaving for therapy.  
Obi visited frequently, missing out on classes much to his school’s displeasure. He had left each vice president in charge of whatever club they were a part of. He would talk to Rosco about things Luca didn’t quite understand. Something about a True Alpha and Omegas. About someone named Bram. Something about forgiving him for leaving. That he just wanted him to come back. Obi didn’t appear to be sleeping well, if at all. He looked thinner day by day. His usually shining eyes were dull and lifeless.  
Several BBFA members would visit too, bringing small gifts occasionally. But he received the most visits from Akii. Luca remembered her rescue several months back. They must have formed some sort of bond over that, he figured as he watched her adjust his pillows and blankets. Aikawa would visit a lot too, obviously because this was his patient, but also because of the same reason Akii visited.

It was a few days after Luca finally took his first steps without falling down that Aikawa and Luna had decided to try to take him out of his coma, seeing his vitals as stable enough to finally be woken up. It was a tense few minutes as he didn’t breath on his own immediately. All of them held their own breath until Rosco’s chest moved shakily as he took in his own air. Luca clutched his chest as he watched him breathing. The look of relief on Aikawa’s face as enough to send him into hysterics. He cried tears of happiness as he held Rosco’s hand, feeling his fingers twitch under his touch.  
Rosco’s eyes fluttered open slowly, his vision watery and blurry as his eyes adjusted. He felt a deep pain in his ribs, causing him to groan uncomfortably. His body felt heavy (knees weak, arms spaghetti) as he tried to move, but a hand on his chest held him down. Once his vision finally cleared, he stared directly at the tear covered face of Luca, who immediately threw himself on him… Rosco let out a groan of pain and shoved him off.  
His eyes traveled around the room and saw Luna and Aikawa looking at him happily. He had no idea what the hell was going on for a solid 30 seconds before his brain caught up and he ripped his covers off, growling at Luca to get out of the way. He felt a sharp pain in his ribs as he tried to lean up. Aikawa had stepped forward to help push Rosco back down in bed. Rosco glared daggers at him, seeing those pleading crimson eyes and looking away quickly.  
“Obi. I have to get to Obi. Where is he?” He shoved Aikawa away after a few moments, agreeing to lie still for answers only.  
Luca explained to him that Obi was perfectly fine, lying only slightly to keep Rosco still. He would know soon enough that Obi wasn’t entirely fine. Aikawa explained to him that he has been in a coma for a few weeks now and what that meant for his body. He had healed fairly well while lying completely still but he was still at risk of damaging himself if he strained his body.

As he spoke, Obi burst into the room and pounced on Rosco, hugging tightly around his neck. Rosco ignored the pain in his ribs and pushed Obi back so he could look him over. He frowned at the dark circles under his eyes and how thin his face looked.  
“I’m so glad I didn’t kill you!” Obi squeaked out happily, tears streaming down his face. Rosco’s face contorted in confusion.  
“You didn’t do this to me, Obi. This was Debito.” An awkward silence fell around the room at the sound of his name. Rosco noticed quickly, looking from Luca to Luna, only one of them holding his gaze carefully… And it wasn’t Luca.  
“Where is Debito?” Rosco casually forced Obi next to him in the bed, giving him the very little room left on the bed next to him.  
“He went missing the night we found you. No one has been able to find him yet.” Luna looked from Rosco to Obi, who was now completely silent and not looking at anybody.  
“I can find his little bitch ass.” Luca nearly choked on his own spit from the sudden cursing, his face going red with embarrassment as he apologized profusely to Luna and Aikawa.

Rosco began to get up again, shoving off anybody who tried to stop him. He was half way out of the bed when a magazine hit the back of his head. He slowly turned his head in frustration and stared daggers at the red head lounging on the hospital couch nearby.  
“Sit your ass down, you ungrateful idiot.” She snapped and he felt his neck go hot, trying to look anywhere but at her eyes burning with rage. He awkwardly shuffled back into the bed.  
“Do you think anybody here enjoyed sitting by and waiting while you saved me?” She stood up slowly, stretching casually as she stepped towards Aikawa, practically rubbing up against his legs like a cat.  
“It’s our turn to help you. So sit still and behave.” She casually pulled Aikawa’s white coat around her body and snuggled into him, facing Rosco. “All of these people have worked hard, lost sleep, and worried over you for weeks. Don’t destroy all their hard work by being reckless and stupid. Give them the same respect they gave you.” Akii wiggled out of Aikawa’s white coat and took his hand, kissing the back of it and practically skipping out of the room. She stopped at the exit.  
“Oh and I’m glad to see you’re awake and still an idiot.” She smiled genuinely before leaving the room entirely, hoping Aikawa would follow.

Rosco awkwardly cleared his throat and looked around the room. “Thanks…” He mumbled out as he reluctantly got back into bed, pulling the covers over Obi as well, who looked more tired than anyone else there. He looked like he hadn’t slept in weeks. Something about Obi felt different, but Rosco couldn’t quite place it. The doctors left shortly after promising to return for checkups.  
Suoh showed up a couple hours later, incredibly happy to see Rosco awake and well. He noticed Obi finally sleeping and sighed in relief. He honestly had no idea when the last time he slept was… Obi had been very distance and secretive as of late.  
“Now that you’re both here, I feel like we should talk about Obi.” Luca said as he pulled up a chair. They both looked at him in confusion. “I figure the sooner we approach the topic, the better.” He gave Rosco a glance, seeing him nod once in approval.  
“For the past few weeks Obi has been visiting, he talks to you about Alphas and Omegas. He whispers to you about being a True Alpha, and he apologizes for never telling you about some sort of experiments.” He paused as he took in their shocked expressions. “Now my memory is a bit hazy when it comes to my father’s breeding facility, but is that what he’s talking about?” Suoh looked from Obi, to Rosco, to Luca and nodded. He explained how they had wiped Obi’s memories shortly after Rosco rescued him. He must have gotten them back from seeing Debito… Rosco grunted when his name was mentioned.  
Suoh reluctantly explained the strange eye colors that Obi had that same night… And Rosco mentioned the tattoo on the base of his skull.  
“I didn’t think much of it at the time… I was young and stupid…” His mind flashed to Akii calling him stupid, his ears went hot. “Still stupid.” He muttered to himself. Rosco carefully adjusted Obi as he slept, showing them the tattoo.  
“TA00… So, True Alpha?” Luca mumbled to himself, frowning as they all put the pieces together. “If we can get Obi to open up about what he went through… There’s a chance we could take down my father’s facility.” Rosco glared at him, not wanting to subject Obi to opening up old wounds. “It could be cathartic for him to talk about it, Rosco. And we could save a lot of people.” He bared his teeth but said nothing, pulling Obi closer. After much heated conversation, they all agreed that the best option would be getting Obi to talk. They all also agreed to let him get sufficient rest first.

After a couple more days of Obi resting, they agreed it was time. Obi was looking much better than before, although his eyes still held that dullness. They each took a turn gently coaxing him into conversation. It wasn’t as hard as they expected, but seeing Obi squirm made Rosco’s heart ache.  
“Uh-…Uhm… Yes… I remember… Everything…” His little body shook with anxiety as the thoughts that have been haunting him for weeks flooded his mind. They had each filled each other in on the bits and pieces of the story that they knew, Rosco of course providing the most information. They only needed what Obi knew now.  
“B…Bram used to…” He took a deep breath and blinked once. Yellow and green. Twice. Red and green. “Bram would take me into his chamber, rape my body, and inject me with experimental drugs. He would then put me into a cell, lock it, and have me destroy whatever poor soul was left in there for me to take my uncontrollable aggression out on. Very few survived.” He blinked once. Yellow and green. He blinked again. Blue and green. He shuddered and looked exhausted again. “Mm… Sorry… I spaced out… I’ll try again…” Rosco quickly hushed him, pulled him into a tight hug and held him until the shaking stopped and he had drifted into sleep again.  
“That damn well better be good enough.” He snarled at Luca, who nodded once, holding up the recording device the BBFA had provided to him.  
“Affirmative.” A familiar voice came from the device and they all flinched, except for Rosco, who grinned, feeling comfort knowing the AI was involved.


	2. The Main Key to Finding Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Origin story for Saitou/Yoorin.

A cold wind whipped at Saitou's cheeks, causing him to inhale sharply. Winter was upon them now, but it hadn't started snowing just yet. According to the forecasts though, snow was to fall tonight. Saitou felt a little excited for it. It had been a while since he had seen some snow. But he was mostly excited for his plans with his little brother tonight. Tomorrow was Christmas day, but Yoorin and him always celebrated the day before.  
Christmas in their household wasn't like a normal family's. They were expected to make a feast for their father and watch him eat. And only sometimes would he leave some for his sons and wife. If anyone took food before Father was finished, they would get a very severe beating. Saitou always managed to sneak some food by charming his mother enough to distract his father. He was only able to get enough for Yoorin, but that was all that mattered. People at his job fed him occasionally, so he was likely getting more than his brother younger brother was.  
The wind whipped up again, causing Saitou's mind to clear and his scarf to flow gently behind him. He smiled softly as he continued walking. He had finally saved up enough money to get a gift for Yoorin. Their father took all of his money, but Saitou had been as much as possible from him while still giving him his weekly payments. He had been eyeing a certain gift in the window of a toy store for weeks. As he made his way to the store, he made eye contact with several women who were most certainly checking him out. A small hint of a blush painted his cheeks, but it was so subtle that you would think it was from the cold weather. He nervously pulled his scarf over his face more and walked faster to the store.  
Once he had finally made it to the correct store, he opened the door and allowed his long legs to take him over to the toy he had seen several times before when he passed by. He pulled his scarf down from his face to warm it in the heat of the building as he smiled down at the little stuffed cat he had been so fondly admiring for a while now. It was a black cat, with little green button eyes. It was very simple, but something about it really pulled him in and he wanted so badly to get it for Yoorin.  
An older gentleman walked over to him curiously, clearing his throat gently to get Saitou's attention. Saitou flinched slightly, he had been so caught up in looking at the gift he wanted to get that he didn't notice the shop owner approaching.  
"Ah. Hello sir. How much is this stuffed cat? I think I have a sufficient amount.." Saitou clumsily went through his pocket and pulled out close to $500. The old man's eyes widened in shock before he laughed heartily.  
"Son, the stuffed cat is yours. Free of charge. I've noticed you looking at it for the past few weeks. I know it will be in a good home."  
Saitou felt tears well up in his eyes as he shakily tried to hand the cash to the older gentleman again. He slowly shook his head and pushed the money back towards him.  
"Have a very Merry Christmas." His smile warmed Saitou to his core. He sputtered out a small thank you before giving him a firm handshake and leaving the store with the little stuffed cat in a gift bag. He walked slowly back to his house, pulling the scarf over his face again, as well as using it to wipe away his tears. He had never known such kindness before, it truly meant the world to him.  
As he got closer to his house, he noticed a small blonde child sitting outside in the freezing weather, wearing nothing but a t-shirt and some jeans. Saitou's breathing hitched as he noticed Yoorin shivering profusely. He gripped the gift bag hard as his hands tensed up instantaneously into fists. He ran up to him quickly.  
"Yoorin! What are you doing out here?! It's freezing!"  
Yoorin looked up swiftly as he noticed Saitou approaching. His eyes lit up happily and he smiled, despite everything he was going through right now.  
"Big brother!" He stood up quickly, legs shaking from the sudden weight. Saitou quickly took off his gloves, scarf, and jacket. He put his jacket on Yoorin, pulling him closer and looking him over for any wounds. A few old bruises, but nothing serious. His eyes met Yoorin's momentarily. He had no idea how his brother could look so happy at this moment, but he was glad that he could give him such hope. He wrapped the scarf around his neck and pulled the gloves onto his hands, smiling at him slightly.  
"Better??" Saitou pulled him into a tight hug to warm him up more.  
"Better!! Saitou. Can we go to the park? I want to go so bad. Please??" Yoorin looked at him with bright eyes, glinting with excitement. Saitou bit his lip hard. There was no way he could say no to that face.  
"Well.. Yes. But let's get you dressed into warmer clothes, okay?" Yoorin's face instantly darkened. Saitou sympathized immediately.  
"Uhm. I'm not allowed inside right now... My t-tummy growled too loudly..." He flinched as he said this, as if Saitou might raise his hand and smack him just for mentioning it. Saitou practically growled out loud.  
"Okay Yoorin. Stay right here. I will grab your warm clothes." He kissed the top of Yoorin's head before swiftly walking towards the trailer. Even though he had stripped himself of his warmer clothes for Yoorin, he felt the fires of hell throughout his entire body. He practically kicked down the door as he walked in. His mother flinched really hard, scurrying to the bedroom to get away from what was about to happen. His father stood up and glared at him.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing barging into my house like that?" He screamed, his face going red with fury.  
Saitou's eyes pierced through his father as he spoke.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing throwing Yoorin outside like some kind of... Dog?!" His father's eyes widened at Saitou suddenly speaking back.  
"Saitou.. He was hungry. I don't have time to feed the damn kid." He rolled his eyes and scoffed as if Saitou should already know this. Saitou took in a shaky breath, trying desperately not to let his father get to him.  
"It's not that hard to give him food. It's not that damn hard..." He winced as his voice began to break from the painful thoughts of his starving brother.  
He ignored whatever useless words his dad said in response as he gathered a coat and hat for Yoorin. He grabbed Yoorin's scarf off the coat rack and walked out the door, his father yelling profanities behind him. Yoorin's eyes lit up as he saw Saitou coming towards him again. Saitou quickly dressed him, kissing him on top of the head again once he was done. He grabbed Yoorin's hand and they began walking to the park.  
"Let's get you something to eat while we're out too. Sound good??" Saitou's calm, sad eyes met happy, excited eyes. He looked away swiftly before his emotions overcame him again.  
They made their way to the park Yoorin had loved so much. It wasn't anything extravagant, but Yoorin loved everything about it. The park was a large field with a few scattered trees here and there. One tree had a tire swing; which was Yoorin's favorite part. He let go of Saitou's hand the moment he saw it. Saitou felt his heart flutter in fear once he let go, panicking slightly from fear of losing him. He calmed down once he saw where he was headed. He quickened his pace to catch up to him. He watched as Yoorin got closer to the tire swing, slowing down and cautiously approaching the tree. Saitou eventually caught up as Yoorin crouched down to see a few abandoned kittens mewing weakly for their mother. Yoorin's face had lost it's happiness as he stared down at the poor kittens, their lives quickly fading. He took off his scarf and wrapped the kittens up in it, pulling them onto his lap and petting them gently. They both purred quietly until their last breaths.  
Yoorin looked at Saitou, eyes full of tears.  
"I want... To save them all..." He choked out through his emotions. Saitou grabbed Yoorin's hand and gently rubbed a thumb across it. He leaned his forehead against his, looking him directly in the eye.  
"You showed them happiness in their darkest times. Just as you do for me. I know you will save many lives in the future." He gently kissed his forehead before scooping the lifeless kittens out of his lap.  
"Let's give them a proper burial, Yoo." He said gently, using one arm to hold the kittens and his other to wipe away Yoorin's tears.  
After burying them under the tree, Saitou picked up Yoorin with ease and put him on the tire swing. He held on tight and looked at Saitou with eyes full of sadness, but there was always a glimmer of hope of love in them. Saitou smiled at him softly before giving the swing a gentle push. He watched as Yoorin's hair billowed in the wind. He was overcome with sadness suddenly. Something about this felt like a good bye. He stopped the tire swing, causing Yoorin to look at him in confusion. He picked Yoorin up again and held him closely, breathing in his sweet scent and kissing the top of his head more firmly than usual.  
"Saitou?" Yoorin pulled away a bit, looking up at him sadly.  
"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong..?" Saitou stared at him in shock, eyes wide as tears began to pour out. "No no no no. Never. Absolutely not." He gently ran a hand through Yoorin's hair.  
"I love you very much, Yoorin. Never forget that." He put Yoorin down, wiped away his tears, and took Yoorin's hand in his.  
"Let's get you something to eat and then I'll give you your gift." He raised his eyebrow and smiled at him. Yoorin's eyes lit up immediately. He hardly ever got gifts, and if he did they were only from Saitou. So he was certain he would love it. Saitou felt Yoorin's hand grab his harder, causing him to smile down at him happily as they walked.  
As they made their way towards a small diner that Saitou snuck Yoorin too as often as possibly, Saitou pulled his scarf over his face more as women began to notice him again. Yoorin saw this and pulled his own scarf further over his face. Saitou couldn't contain his laughter at how adorable that was. Yoorin looked at him curiously, wondering what was so funny. Saitou grinned down at him before messing his little brother's hair up playfully. He opened the door to the diner for him and they got into their favorite booth happily. The waitress nervously greeted Saitou, who nervously greeted her back. Yoorin squeaked a hello at her happily, to which the waitress practically melted from. She happily took their orders after that. Saitou and Yoorin didn't have to wait long for their food. They both at quickly as they were both incredibly hungry.  
They paid their bill as it came and Saitou gave the nice waitress a very decent tip. As they were leaving, Yoorin stopped and started walking towards the park again. Saitou grabbed his arm gently.  
"Yoorin, it's time to go home.." Yoorin looked up at him sadly.  
"Don't wanna..." He looked down at his feet as he mumbled this. Saitou picked up Yoorin and held him in his arms. He held him in one arm and pulled the stuffed cat out of the gift bag with his other.  
"Merry Christmas, Yoo." He watched as Yoorin's eyes lit up with sheer joy. He gently took the little stuffed cat in his arms and hugged it close. The wind whipped at them more roughly than before as the sun began to set. Yoorin shivered slightly, causing Saitou to pull him closer. Yoorin wrapped one arm around Saitou's neck, while the other held on tightly to his new favorite toy.  
"Thank you..." He said very softly. Saitou hardly heard him, but he smiled nonetheless. He started walking them back to their house, the dark feeling of a good bye looming over him again as he pulled Yoorin into a tighter embrace.  
When they got back, Saitou opened the door slowly. It was oddly quiet here. He quickly put Yoorin into his room before looking around. He could here muffled sounds behind his parents bedroom door. Normally he would ignore this because they were likely doing things that normal adults tend to do. But something felt very off. Saitou knocked on the door softly.  
"Father? Mother?" He called out to them. He heard some shuffling before his dad came to the door and opened it up, impatience spread across his face.  
"What do you want?" He huffed out. Saitou examined his father for a moment. He was sweating... A lot. And he had blood on him. Saitou's eyes widened and his body moved on it's own, pushing past his father with surprising ease. He ignored his father's verbal protests as he stared down at a very shocking sight.  
In front of him was his mother, sprawled out on the ground and breathing hard, and just past her legs was a newborn child. Something clicked in Saitou the moment he saw the baby. He turned towards his father and punched him so hard that he felt seering pain in his hand upon contact and his father fell to the ground, very much unconscious. Saitou turned back towards the baby, completely ignoring his sorry excuse for a mother. The child was breathing, but barely. It appeared that his father was about to try and kill it, seeing as they was a sharp knife and black trash bag nearby. He practically spit on his father's still body. He scooped up the baby in his good arm, placing it on the bed momentarily to grab a blanket to wrap it up in. He wrapped the tiny baby up quickly, ignoring any pain coming from his hand.  
"S-Saitou?" He heard his mother saying his name gently. He turned towards her, his face void of emotion.  
"What." His eyes showed nothing but malice. He saw her shiver in fear.  
"Take her... Please.. Run away with her..." She breathed out before passing out. His eyes widened in shock. He was very surprised that his mother even seemed to care for the child.  
He looked down at the baby, just now seeing her for what she was. His new little sister.  
"Welcome to this piece of shit world, tiny one." He whispered softly, emotions going haywire. He scooped up the child , covering her as much as possible. He hid her face before going to Yoorin, who was patiently waiting in his room and playing with his new stuffed kitty.  
"Yoorin. We must go. Now." Yoorin tilted his head to the side. He got up, his kitty in hand. He held out his other hand for Saitou's.  
"But wh-" Before Yoorin could finish his sentence, and just as their hands were about to meet, their father was behind Saitou suddenly. He grabbed him by the throat and threw him against the wall, pinning him there with ease. Saitou held onto the baby for dear life, staring at his father with more fear than he had ever displayed before. The baby quietly wriggled in his arm, clearly disturbed by the sudden movement. Yoorin charged at his dad, grabbing onto his leg and screaming.  
"Let go! Let go!" He was crying profusely. Their father kicked Yoorin off with ease. Saitou couldn't see, but he heard the gentle thud of Yoorin's little body hitting the floor.  
"You take that baby... Yoorin stays. You don't get both. You even try to take Yoorin and I will kill him. You hear me?" Father spat in Saitou's face when he was done speaking. He had blood dripping down his face from Saitou's punch earlier. Saitou had no idea how he had recovered so quickly. He looked at his dad with panic. He had no way out of this right now. He had to.  
"L...et... Me...Say...B..yy..e..." Saitou choked out, his vision beginning to go spotty from the lack of oxygen. His father let go almost instantly. He gasped for air, choking and sputtering from the sudden release. Once he had composed himself, he shakily made his way over to Yoorin, who was whining in the corner. Yoorin scurried into Saitou's arms, confused by the bundled up blanket for a moment, but ignoring it to get comfort.  
"Yoorin.." Saitou rasped out. "I have to go.. For a while. I don't think I will be back... B-but.. I will save you." He kissed the top of Yoorin's head one last time.  
"I love you.. I'll be in contact.. As much as possible. Remember that you are loved, Yoo." Saitou began to pull himself away, but Yoorin was holding on tight. Saitou had to pry his hands off of him and pull away. He walked out the door, baby in hand. He looked back one last time to see Yoorin sobbing at the window, screaming out for him. He had his stuffed cat held tightly in his arms as the snow slowly began to fall. Saitou wasn't sure he would ever love snowy days again.

Saitou called a taxi as soon as he had the trailer out of sight. He could feel a piece of his soul dying. He had never expected to leave Yoorin. Yet here he was with a newborn child and leaving the only person he ever truly loved. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he thought about his mother being pregnant in the first place. He had wondered why she wasn't coming out of the master bedroom very much. She had also been wearing baggy clothing. Saitou cursed himself for not figuring it out sooner. His was pulled out of his thoughts as the tiny baby wriggled in his arm again. He pulled her closer to keep her warm. He gently put a pinky in her mouth for her to suckle on. He had done this with Yoorin when he was born to keep him calm. She suckled gently, her wriggling calming down quickly. Although Saitou was practically void of emotion at this point, he felt a warmth in his heart when he looked at her.  
The taxi finally arrived and Saitou got in. He requested a ride to the nearest hospital and tossed $100 at the driver. He quickly sped towards the hospital, clearly satisfied with the payment. The driver looked back at him suspiciously a few times, causing Saitou to wonder how horrible he looked right now. He made eye contact with the driver through the mirror for a moment, causing the driver to inhale sharply and look away. He didn't look back for the rest of the ride.  
Once they had arrived at the hospital, Saitou showed the receptionist the tiny baby. She was pale, her breathing was shallow, and her suckling was hardly existent at this point. Saitou would have been more panicked if he wasn't so numb right now. Nurses quickly took the baby from him and rushed her away. He watched her leave and felt another part of his soul dying. Was he capable of protecting anyone? He walked over to a seat and sat down, putting his head in his hands. He looked up as footsteps came towards him. The kind receptionist was smiling at him sympathetically.  
"Could you fill out these papers sir?" She sat next to him, offering any comfort he may need.  
"Ah... 'Kay..." He squinted at the first line he needed to fill. A name???  
"She doesn't have a name." He said in a monotone voice, handing the papers back to the receptionist. She pushed them back towards him.  
"We need a name, sir.." She almost reached out to rub his back to comfort him, but he tensed up from her movement. She pulled her arm back instantly.  
"A.. Name.." He stared at the papers for a moment before the image of his little sister came to mind again. Small.. Very small. So fragile. So vulnerable.  
"Chiisai..." He whispered to himself as he filled in her name. He filled out what information he could before handing back the papers. The receptionist smiled at him again, taking them from him slowly.  
"She's in good hands... We have a bed you can take here if you want to sleep. I'll keep you updated." She stood up and walked away, not expecting a response.  
Saitou stood up, feeling his legs buckle slightly. He needed to get out of here for a bit. He hated hospitals. The smell, the feeling. He made his way out the door swiftly. He walked for a bit, allowing his legs to take him right to a nearby bar. He sat in a bar stool and waited for the bartender, who came over to him pretty quickly.  
"Mm. Rough night?" He attempted the small talk, but Saitou ignored him.  
"Can I have your strongest drink?" His voice was cold and distance. He wasn't making good decisions, but did anything really matter right now? The bartender poured his drink and brought it to him.  
"Take it slow..." He warned, but Saitou downed the drink quickly. The bartender quickly got him some water and glared at him in annoyance.  
"Damn kid. Drink this. Now." Saitou glared right back at him, keeping the eye contact as he downed the stupid water. He got up to leave when a woman was suddenly next to him. The bartender's eyes widened and he stepped away.  
"Hello sweetheart." Her voice was low and seductive. Saitou's vision was a bit blurred, but he could tell she was significantly older than him. But still beautiful.  
"Mm..? Hi." His words came out a bit slurred. Perhaps he took too strong of a drink. He shrugged it off. Nothing mattered.  
"How about you come with me? I stay in the hotel nearby. We could really enjoy each other's company." She whispered to him and only him. Saitou felt his heart flutter. He had never been with a woman before. But he felt his body move on it's own, grabbing onto her hip a bit roughly. She smiled at him, knowing she was getting her way.  
"Not here, dear. Let's go." She led him out of the bar and down the road a bit. She kept his arm around her waist, allowing his hand to wander if he wanted. Saitou felt his body heat increasing being this close to a woman. The alcohol was the only thing dulling his nerves. They made their way into the hotel and to her room. She pulled him in by the collar of his shirt. He felt his heart skip a beat. Now that he was here he was maybe regretting his decision. She was inches from his face now, her eyes staring him down as if he were prey. His body tensed up without him realizing it. She giggled slightly.  
"Come now, hun. I'll pay you well.." Something in Saitou snapped. This woman wasn't pursuing him because she liked him. She just wanted a good lay because he was an attractive young man. His eyes became cold, emotionless slits as he looked back at her.  
"No more words." Saitou said, causing the woman in front of him to shiver in anticipation. He pulled her face towards his by her chin, roughly allowing their lips to collide. He kissed her aggressively, but she saw it as passion. She was practically purring under his touch. He kissed her again and again, his confidence never faltering as he led her towards the bed. She fell back onto it, an excited giggle quickly turning into intense silence as Saitou leaned over her. He stared her down. Who was the prey now?  
His fingers trailed up her hips, past her ribs, slowing down slightly around her breasts. They continued to her collar bone. He moved her hair slowly, leaning down to plant gentle kisses, which quickly turned into rough kisses and nips. She was making noises of pleasure under him, but he hardly heard her. He could feel his hand ache under the pressure of his weight, but he ignored it. The alcohol was dulling the pain of it anyhow. Saitou's good hand traveled under her to unzip her dress. He made quick work of removing it, kissing down her body as he took it off. He nearly blushed when he noticed her lack of bra, but he kept his composure. He had enough knowledge of female anatomy to know what to do with a woman, but that didn't change the fact that he had never experienced one before. He cupped her breast a bit roughly, eliciting a moan in response. A more animalistic part of Saitou awoke from the sound. He pulled off his shirt quickly, revealing toned muscles and a slim build. Her eyes traveled up his abdomen hungrily. Their eyes met, but Saitou looked as emotionless as he did when this began. He maintained that eye contact flawlessly as he began to remove his pants. She was struggling to keep in her excitement, her hands beginning to touch his chest and muscles as if he was a new shiny toy. Saitou kept his disgust to himself. He removed his pants with ease, allowing the underwear to stay for now, hanging slightly to tease his hips. By this point, he was very obviously turned on. He leaned over her again, staring deeply into her eyes. Her hands were still feeling him all over, now traveling lower. He let out a breath of hot air on her neck, causing her to shiver again. His entire body went rigid as her hand met his member. He groaned in response to a single stroke. She was grinning at him mischievously. He practically rolled his eyes as he smashed his lips into hers roughly, slipping his tongue into her mouth with ease. This caused her to lose her composure, melting completely under him. He needed control right now. Of something. Anything. Before he lost himself. He continued to kiss her roughly as he took off her panties with one effortless pull. She was tugging at his underwear with impatience but he shook his head slowly. His eyes locked onto a pile of unused condoms on the nightstand. He grabbed one and tore it open easily with his teeth. She wiggled under him and looked at him with eyes full of lust. Saitou desperately hoped the alcohol would cause him to forget this event completely. He pulled off his underwear and put the condom on.  
His heart was racing as he put himself at her entrance. This was his first time... He never thought it would be with someone who wanted to pay him for sex. His mind snapped back into business mode as he realized how badly he needed the money. Hospital bills weren't cheap, after all. He entered her slowly at first, staring into her eyes with cold confidence. The moment he knew she wasn't in pain, he thrusted in. He gritted his teeth and stayed still for a moment, trying not to finish almost immediately. The woman grabbed a handful of his hair as he entered her completely. This caused him to moan involuntarily, almost losing his confident composure. Although he was sure he was blushing by now.  
"Such a good boy.." She said breathlessly. He nearly glared at her as he grabbed onto her hips roughly, beginning to thrust steadily. He preferred the bitch moaning and squealing rather than speaking. He leaned down and kissed her neck roughly, biting down slightly as he picked up the pace. She was moaning rather loudly at this point. Saitou felt himself building up rapidly, needing release. But he held back as long as possible. The lady must finish first. He was pretty sure he was hitting the right spot based on her noises, but just for good measure he reached down to rub her while he thrusted. She really seemed to enjoy this, her arms wrapping around him and clawing at his back. He closed his eyes tightly when she did this, trying yet again to keep himself from exploding. Thankfully she was right on the edge, so he kept up exactly what he was doing until she had most definitely finished. Once he was positive she was done, he allowed himself to finish, breathing hard as he did so. Sweat was beading off of of him in various areas, causing him to glisten in the moonlight. The woman was breathing hard under him and had gone almost completely limp. Saitou pulled out after a few moments, hearing a noise of protest from the lady. He pulled off the condom and disposed of it. He looked back at her for a moment, his heart hurting from this being his first time... With someone who didn't even love him.. He shrugged it off as he eyed the money on the nightstand. It was definitely enough to cover some bills. She nodded at him to take it and he gave her a very small, very subtle smile.  
Saitou quickly got dressed again, feeling the affects of the alcohol wearing off by now. He grabbed the money and put it into his wallet, making it a lot bigger than it was before.  
"I'll be telling my other friends about you... Welcome to the business sweetheart." She purred at him, tone thick with lust. Saitou frowned in response, leaving the hotel hastily. I guess this was better than working with drugs... Although he hadn't quite figured out how he was going to leave that business. His boss was bound to be unhappy. Oh well. He would figure it out later. He walked quickly back to the hospital, actually feeling a bit of worry at this point for his little sister. He rushed through the doors, nearly knocking into a nurse going on a smoke break. He apologized to him quickly, and he grunted in response. Saitou went straight up to the receptionist, who looked him over with concern.  
"Ah.. Sir.. Welcome back. We will be keeping Chiisai overnight, and possibly for a few days. You're welcome to stay here." She smiled at him sweetly. Saitou thanked her softly, not making eye contact with her as he turned and walked away. "Oh. And sir!" She called out to him and Saitou turned around. "One of our doctors anonymously will be paying her hospital bills." Saitou's eyes widened in shock.  
"I..Uh... T-thank you.." Saitou nearly grabbed her and hugged her, but he turned around swiftly and walked to the room offered to him. The last thing he wanted was that poor receptionist seeing him cry. He found his room pretty fast and climbed into bed. Every muscle in his body ached with exhaustion. He felt his tears finally come out as he laid there, seeing Yoorin's terrified face one last time before he slipped into a deep sleep.

~Several years later~

The sun bled through the blinds an poured over Saitou's sleeping body, causing him to stir slightly. He had a late night last night, work keeping him longer than he would have liked. But alas, life continues and he must get up. The sheet slid down his body as he sat up, revealing dark hickeys over his torso. He would have to start establishing boundaries with his customers. He didn't need anybody seeing them or any reason what so ever. Especially his little room mate. As Saitou's vision unblurred, he noticed his bedroom door slightly cracked open. He knew he closed that last night, but that never stopped her. He let out a loud yawn to alert his little bed gremlin that he was awake. He watched as she got up off of the rug at the end of is bed and ran out the room. He chuckled lightly, pulling the sheets off himself and throwing is legs off the bed. She was a hoot, that's for sure. He slipped his slippers on and grabbed a shirt, throwing it on to cover cover his marks.  
"Chiisai~!" Saitou called playfully as he left his room. "Time to get up, little one." He watched as Chiisai opened her bedroom door, peeking out at him with big, curious eyes.  
"You hungry?" He smiled at her sweetly as she walked towards him. She grabbed his hand and nodded her head slowly.  
"I'd really like to hear your pretty voice someday, my sweet." He cooed at her, causing her to look up and furrow her eyebrows in confusion.  
"It's okay." He ruffled her hair playfully.  
"Maybe one day." He walked towards the kitchen and pulled out a pan to make her some scrambled eggs and strawberry pancakes. He felt his entire body tense up at the shuffling on the couch, turning around with frying pan in hand.  
"Whoa whoa whoaaaa~ Good morning to you too, jerk." Akio held his hands up as if he was being arrested. Saitou rolled his eyes. He had such a late night he forgot he told him he could stay here.  
"Don't you have kids to teach?" Saitou turned back towards the stove to start cooking.  
"Nope! Today is my day off. So I'm going to devote alllllll my time to my little Chii~!" Akio kneeled down and opened his arms wide. Chiisai held onto Saitou's leg tighter than normal, looking up at him in fear. Saitou snorted from laughter.  
"It amazes me that you two spend so much time together and she's still scared of you." Saitou smirked as he cracked the eggs, mixing them in a separate container. He decided to make some for Akio too, seeing as he had been helping him out so much.  
"Chii, be nice and go hug Akio. He's just a harmless idiot." He smiled at her, and she tilted her head. Clearly she only understood part of that. She slowly walked towards Akio, who was doing his best to contain his excitement. She quickly ran past him and onto the couch, turning on the tv and grabbing her little stuffed rabbit. She turned on cartoons and ignored the whining and pouting coming from Akio.  
"You'd think as her super amazing and awesome babysitter and future teacher she would love me more than you.. Or love me at all.." Akio dramatically wiped away fake tears. Saitou ignored him. He wished he could trust anybody but this energetic weirdo to help him with Chiisai. But he didn't have many people he could trust not to tell Yoorin before he was ready to do so. His heart raced at the thought of Yoorin, his anxiety rising. Right.. That was today. He invited Yoorin over for the millionth time and he finally accepted. Saitou still had no idea how he was going about this. He had no idea how Yoorin was going to react after he told him the truth about that night. Over the past few months of them being reconnected, Yoorin seemed to have to memories of it besides the fact that Saitou had left him. His heart ached from the flashbacks. He couldn't blame him for thinking so badly of him. He thought it too. Akio must have noticed the look on his face, because he gently placed a hand on Saitou's shoulder and looked at him sympathetically.  
"Do you like... Want me there tonight? 'Cause your siblings are so cute I just wanna have a huge snuggle party with them~" Akio wrapped his arms around Saitou's shoulders, hanging off of his back slightly. Saitou sighed. Why did he expect anything serious from him? He shook him off with ease and elbowed him in the stomach, a satisfying "OOF!" coming in response.  
Saitou finished up breakfast, giving Akio less than he was originally going to give simply for being a little shit. Chiisai came over to the table and Saitou helped her into her seat. She gave him a smile so adorable, he may have melted on the spot if Akio wasn't there. Chiisai quickly started eating, making quick work of her food. Saitou leaned over the table and wiped her mouth when she was finished. He was always fretting over her; perhaps because he had nearly lost her when she was a baby. He just hoped she wouldn't resent him for it. Akio was sitting right next to her, happily digging in and admiring Chiisai with annoying excitement. Saitou gave him a look like 'Dude. Come on.' To which he only got a big, stupid grin in response.  
"Hey! How about some more sign language lessons?" Akio proposed as he finished eating. Saitou smiled at him. Finally, a good idea out of that ridiculous brain of his. Akio had been teaching Saitou and Chiisai sign language for well over a year now, but Chiisai wasn't really getting the hang of it. She would get frustrated and want to stop. Akio had so much patience for her though. Maybe that was why he made such a good school teacher. That and the fact that he was basically just a really tall kid himself.  
"Sounds good." Saitou gave him the reply he was waiting for, and Chiisai looked up at him with pouty eyes. "Nah uh. We do this so we can communicate. With everyone." He kissed the top of her head and got all of their sign language teaching books and items. Raising a mute child had it's own problems, but raising a mute child that refused to learn sign language was a way bigger one. But, he truly trusted Akio to get through to her. He had many teaching awards after all.  
They had about an hour long lesson. They couldn't accomplish much, but they got Chii to sign 'Hello' for the first time ever. Saitou praised her and gave her tons of kisses for cooperating for once. Akio went in for a hug and got a kick in the face, but he smiled a big toothy smile nonetheless.  
"I have to get back to Akii, I'm sure she misses me terribly..." Akio announced after helping Saitou tidy up. "Good luck with your meeting later~" He chimed as he walked out the door. Saitou's anxiety was yet again heightened. Why did he have to say it like that? He sighed loudly, causing Chiisai to look up from her coloring book.  
"I'm fine, love. You ready for a guest tonight? He's quiet and kind.. I think you'll like him." He smiled at her softly. She smiled back and nodded her head, quickly going back to coloring. He was sure they would be fine. But Yoorin? This was going to be incredibly shocking. Perhaps he should tell Mimic or something.. Or Sylvan? He was scared either of them might deck him in the face though. He cringed at the thought. Hopefully everything would be okay.... He pulled out his phone to send Yoorin a text.

Saitou: Yoorin! Be safe on your way over here later. Excited to see you. We have a lot to talk about.. I love you very much.

He sent the text and put his phone down, devoting his attention to Chiisai. He ended up coloring with her for a bit, making Chiisai smile constantly. He truly wanted all of his family together again. He hoped Yoorin would understand..

Yoorin woke up that morning after a night of stress and anxiety. A big yawn escaped his lips as he rolled over to turn off his alarm. He groaned to himself. He really wasn't ready to start his day, but there were things to be done before he went to school. And the last thing he wanted was Father's rage. He got out of bed and fixed his hair as best as he could; it was always messy anyhow. He made his way to the bathroom and hopped in the shower. He was only allowed to use the cold water unfortunately, so he always made quick work of his showers. He hopped out and dried off, not wasting any time fixing his hair again. He made his way back to his room and put on some warmer clothes. The weather was pretty cold out after all. He put on some jeans and a long sleeve shirt with white and red stripes. He grabbed his favorite black hoodie with grey faux fur in the hood and pulled it on. He made his way to the kitchen and greeted his father, who didn't even look at him or bother giving him a response. His mother watched him nervously, as if at any minute he would screw up and cause an outrage from his father.  
Yoorin grabbed a pan and began making their breakfast. He made them lots of bacon and eggs; Father's favorite. He made them as quickly as possible, noticing his dad getting impatient. He set up the table for the two of them and served them. He didn't get a thank you and he never expected one.  
"Yoorin. I want my money today. Now get out." His father practically spat.  
"Yes sir.." Yoorin squeaked quietly, his dad's sudden out burst causing him to flinch. He hoped desperately that he had enough, but he kept raising the price. Yoorin was almost positive that he was trying to force him to get a job in the drug ring. But Yoorin refused. There was no way he could successfully do that kind of business. He would just work more hours at the coffee shop... Although that did take away from his precious study time. He cringed at how much his grades had been slipping lately.  
Yoorin obtained his backpack and made his way out the door. He stopped before he got to his bike and grabbed some cat food out of his bag that he always carried around. He knelt down and pulled out a little bowl as well. He poured some and various kittens came running out of a nearby bush, meowing excitedly. One particular kitten ignored the food and climbed onto Yoorin's shoulder, purring profusely. Yoorin scratched the grey kitten all over, giving him as much affection as he could before he had to leave. He pulled out his phone and snapped a photo for Sylvan, smiling sweetly as he did so. He nervously added the photo to a personal text and said:

This is my little buddy every morning and evening! Wish I could keep him. It's pretty cold out today. Stay warm! Hope you're well~ Thinking of you.

Yoorin

He sent it, blushing slightly from actually sending him a selfie. He sighed slightly, removing the kitten from his shoulder and putting him by the food. He quickly started eating and Yoorin took that as his chance to head out. He unchained his bike and got on, heading towards the university. On the way there, he thought about how little he had seen Sylvan recently. He had been so busy with work and school that they just simply couldn't find the time. He frowned at the thought. He really missed him, honestly. They had been getting significantly closer. He felt like Sylvan really enjoyed his company. He wasn't sure Sylvan would ever return his feelings, but at least he could still have him in his life. He was definitely grateful for that. The wind from the bike ride was beginning to chill him to his bone, so he pulled the hood of his jacket over his head, tightening it so it wouldn't fall off as he rode.  
It didn't take him long to get to his necessary destination, but he still ended up very cold nonetheless. He swiftly made his way inside the main building and practically ran to his first class. Today was special because Mimic was holding a lecture in one of his anatomy and physiology classes. He didn't often get to see Mimic teach, but when he did it was always a pleasure. He walked into the classroom and was greeted by a very ecstatic Mimic.  
"Yoorin!" He called out, walking towards him with arms wide open. Yoorin met him half way and gave him a big hug.  
"Hi Mimic! I got here as fast as I could. Should I help you set up?" Mimic smiled down at him and nodded, pointing towards some chairs that needed to be unfolded and lined up. Mimic went back to what he was doing. Yoorin noticed some crates and smiled to himself. Looks like they would be seeing some live animals today. He was excited for it. Especially since it was Mimic teaching.  
They eventually got everything set up and Yoorin took the seat closest to the front so he could be near Mimic. Other students began shuffling in. Yoorin's anxiety began to rise from the amount of people, but he spotted a familiar face among the crowd. Flora walked towards Mimic and they exchanged a greeting. For the first time ever during a lecture, Mimic actually looked a little nervous now that Flora was there. Yoorin called out to her and offered her the seat next to him before anyone else took it. They smiled at each other and enjoyed some small talk between them before his lecture started. Mimic proceeded with his lecture, keeping professional and calm. Yoorin was busy taking notes while Flora looked on with admiration. Yoorin smiled to himself as he noticed her out of the corner of his eye. It was nice that they had each other. His mind immediately went to Sylvan and he blushed, trying to push the thoughts away. He was trying to focus! Mimic made eye contact with him for a moment, a bit of confusion on his face as he noticed Yoorin's blush, but he shrugged it off and his eyes met Flora's. He smiled a big smile and continued his lecture with even more energy than before.  
Once the lecture was finished, Yoorin and Flora both went up to Mimic after many students went up to him and asked him any questions or just thanked him for an interesting and fun lecture. His cheeks were a light pink by the time they made it over to him and Yoorin couldn't help but smile. Mimic always got nervous from so many compliments and so much attention.  
He noticed the way Mimic was looking at Flora and took that as a hint to leave. He said his goodbyes and made his way to the next class. He only had one more today and then he had to head to work to pick up his check. After that, he promised to meet Saitou for lunch. He felt butterflies in in stomach at the thought. He knew what they were going to talk about... But he figured he had put it off long enough. He wondered what really happened that night, anyways. Saitou always looked at him as if leaving Yoorin behind was a huge regret, so he wanted to help him heal. Yoorin checked his phone on the way to class, noticing a text from Saitou. He sent him a quick response saying he promised to be there when he walked into class, forcing his mind back into study mode.  
Once he had finished up his last class, he rushed to his bike and rode quickly to his work place. He got there pretty quickly, walking in the door in a bit of an ungraceful flurry of panic. His boss looked him over for a moment.  
"You always look like a wreck Yoorin." He huffed out. This was his boss's way of showing he cared. "Stay warm out there. Here's your check... It's as much as I can give you for now." Yoorin's eyes widened in panic. Oh god. It wasn't more than before. He didn't blame his boss... But his father was going to be furious.  
Yoorin looked at his watch and cringed. He had to go drop this money off now or he was going to be late to his lunch with Saitou. He thanked his boss quickly before running out the door. He wasn't exactly ready for this, but there was no way for him to mentally prepare for his father's rage. He biked a bit slower than normal. His heart was racing and he could feel the panic rising. He eventually got back to his home and approached slowly. He knocked on the front door and came in, as he was taught to.  
"Yoorin." His father was already near the door, his voice slurred and he looked very aggravated. Yoorin's heart dropped. His eyes darted to his mother, who was cowering in a corner, muffled cries coming from her.  
"Ah. Father. I can come back la-" His father grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled him right in front of his face. Yoorin kept his noises of pain in as best he could, not wanting to upset him more,  
"Give me my money, you sorry excuse for a son." He snapped, his hand reaching into Yoorin's pockets and digging everything out. He found the check quickly and looked it over, his eyebrows furrowing.  
"This ain't enough. The fuck did I tell you?!" He threw Yoorin to the side, causing him to hit the coffee table with his head. A deep gouge formed on his cheek, blood quickly slipping from it. His father walked over to him, grabbed him by the hair again, and dragged him outside. All the while Yoorin kept quiet and hoped he wouldn't get killed this time. He noticed where he was taking him and he panicked slightly, but he still kept his mouth shut. He brought him over to the familiar bush with the cat food bowl he had left there this morning. His father dropped Yoorin and reached into the bush. He pulled out the little grey kitten that Yoorin had grown to love. He wished he never grew attached to anything.  
"You love this stupid little thing? Get me my money or he dies." He threw the kitten on the ground in front of Yoorin very hard. The kitten didn't move after the hard thud of him hitting the ground.  
"Y-yes... Sir...." Yoorin sputtered out, flinching hard as his father walked by to go back to the house. Once he knew his father was out of sight he reached out towards the kitten and prodded him gently. He was just barely breathing. He gently picked him up and slowly stood, stumbling slightly in the process. He put the kitten in his backpack and wore it backwards so he could constantly keep on eye on him. His eyes widened in shock when some blood from his cheek wound fell onto the kitten. He quickly wiped it away and biked furiously towards Mimic's veterinary office. He hardly felt the pain in his cheek compared to the worry for his little friend.  
He burst through the doors of his vet office. Mimic was out front talking to a receptionist about scheduling when he turned and saw Yoorin. He was instantly in front of him, not missing a beat. He focused on Yoorin first, looking at his cheek wound with so much concern. Yoorin pushed his hand away from his face and pulled the kitten out of his bag.  
"Him first." Mimic looked at the kitten sadly and then at Yoorin, clearly torn by his request. He looked at one of his vet techs and requested they treat Yoorin and see if he needed stitches. Mimic was positive he needed stitches, but he didn't want to upset him more than he already was. Mimic quickly took the little kitten back to a table and examined him thoroughly. He asked another vet tech to get x-rays and various scans. He was sure the little kitten had broken something. He frowned as he made his way to Yoorin quickly. That cat and him were exactly the same. Innocent and broken. Mimic walked into the room Yoorin was in, where he was blushing profusely from a pretty vet tech fretting over him. Mimic nearly chuckled, but he kept it in and let his staff know he had it from here as she left reluctantly. Mimic knelt down in front of Yoorin and gently placed a hand on his cheek; thoroughly looking over his wound. Yep, definitely needed stitches. He grabbed the necessary materials and numbed the area quickly.  
"Yoorin." Mimic spoke in a very serious tone. He prepared the needle and looked over the wound once more before starting. "If you do not tell Sylvan your address at this point.. I will. It's gone far enough." He looked Yoorin directly in the eye, who actually stared him down without hesitation.  
"...No." He looked away after he said this gruffly, not able to maintain such intense eye contact with Mimic.  
Mimic practically glared as he pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of Yoorin for Sylvan. He quickly wrote a message with Yoorin's address, sent it, put his phone to the side.  
"Done. Now let me stitch you up." Mimic watched as Yoorin began to cry, finally letting it all out. Mimic wiped away his tears and kissed the top of his head. "We will help you. We will save you." Mimic said as he finally stitched up the wound. Mimic finished up beautifully, hoping desperately his handiwork would leave minimal scarring.  
"I.. Gotta go now.." Yoorin said once it was all over. He hadn't made a noise the whole time Mimic was working. "I'm late to lunch with Saitou." Mimic's eyebrows furrowed.  
"Take it easy, Yoo. Please." He pleaded, placing a hand on his shoulder before pulling him into a gentle hug. Yoorin hugged back, enjoying one of the few pleasant moments he had today.  
Yoorin left Mimic's office with little confidence for his meeting with his brother, but he did his best to keep his head held high anyways. He desperately hoped Mimic's text would somehow not get to Sylvan.. But he knew better. Mimic would deliver it to him personally if he had to. He sighed to himself as he got onto his bike and rode to where Saitou asked them to meet. He didn't know why, but his brother had asked to meet at a park near the trailer that he lived in. He figured they must have gone there when they were kids or something.  
When Yoorin got to the park, he parked his bike and slowly made his way to a tree with a old, worn tire swing. He tilted his head curiously. Something about it really seemed familiar. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw a little blonde girl peeking out from behind the tree. She had one pink eye and one blue eye, and they were locked onto Yoorin with an infectious curiosity.  
"Ah.. Uhm.. Hello little one. Are you lost?" He knelt down to her level and held a hand out. She tensed up and hid further behind the tree. "Oh! I-I'm sorry. Please don't be scared. I'm.. I'm Yoorin. I know I have a scary booboo on my face but I won't hurt you. Where are your parents, sweetheart?" Yoorin's eyes showed nothing but sympathy.  
"Chiisai!" Yoorin heard a familiar voice call out. He turned to see Saitou running towards them. "I've been looking for you everywhere. Please don't run off like that and worry-" Saitou's voice stopped abruptly as he noticed Yoorin.  
"Y-Yoorin..." He looked panicked and Yoorin squinted his eyes at him suspiciously. He looked at the little girl who ran behind Saitou's leg and peeked out at Yoorin curiously again.  
"What is it that you wanted to talk about? And.. Who is that?" Yoorin took a step back, his heart suddenly racing.  
"Yoorin... This is Chiisai... Your little sister." Yoorin stared at Saitou in shock and took another step back. His mind suddenly flooded with memories of that horrible snowy night. The night Saitou left him in that hellhole to save this little girl. The day he received his favorite stuffed animal that he slept with every single night since then. Tears overflowed as he stumbled back more before turning and running away.  
"Yoorin!!" Saitou called out to him, but Yoorin hardly heard him. None of this was real. It couldn't be. He got on his bike clumsily, nearly falling with it as he got on. He rode it quickly back to his house. He needed to grab some things and go to Mimic's for the night. He rushed through the door, his frantic emotions causing him to forget to knock as he was supposed to.  
His father was on him in an instant. He had grabbed him by the throat and pinned him against the wall. Tears were everywhere at this point. Yoorin looked directly into his eyes, seeing nothing but malice. Yoorin cried harder at the sight, gasping for breath from the choking of his father's hand and his emotions. His father got visibly angry from the sounds, pinning him harder. Yoorin's vision went spotty as he began to fade. He thought of Mimic and all of the BBFA. His friends he cherished so dearly. He thought of each of them individually, finishing with Sylvan before he felt his consciousness fading. The last thing he saw was snow beginning to fall outside. God, he hated snowy days.


	3. Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Origin story for Akio/Akii.

~Many years ago [Pre-Akii]~

The breeze gently billowed his thick red hair as he took a deep breath of the fresh air. Akio opened his deep ocean blue eyes to his most favorite park that he always went to with his parents. There were birthday decorations scattered throughout the park. Today he was turning 8.  
All of his friends were attending, including his best friend Saitou. Akio began to make his way over to him casually, but was quickly intercepted by a mass of blonde curls and piercing yellow eyes. He was taken aback for a moment before his annoyance was plastered across his face.  
"Akio! Happy birthday!" Her eyes were glowing orbs and her curls bounced up and down along with her as she bounced in front of him happily.  
"Okay." He said bluntly as he began to move around her. He heard a sniffle and looked at her in shock, noticing tears welling up in her eyes. He became frantic and was in front of her quickly. His weakness: Tears.  
"I'm sorry, Skylar. Thank you for wishing me a happy birthday." He hugged her gently as her tears magically disappeared.  
"You're welcome!" She squeaked happily, hugging him back eagerly. "I got you a gift!"  
He pulled away from her quickly as his friends began to notice the embrace. His cheeks were a light pink from embarrassment. She of course misinterpreted this and blushed right along with him. She pulled a gift bag out from behind her back and shoved it at him excitedly. He smiled wryly as he took it.  
"Err. Thank you. We usually do gifts after the cake though.." He looked up to see her getting pouty again. "..But we can do this one now. No biggie.." He sighed to himself and he reached into the bag and pulled out a framed picture of them together. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Skylar was beaming.  
"Your mom got that picture of us a few months ago! Hehe! Now you can always think of me. Of us. Together!" She looked away shyly.  
Akio slowly put the picture back in the bag. "Well. Thanks then." He patted her on the head gently before heading towards Saitou again.  
Saitou beamed at him happily as he approached. They did their secret handshake, finishing with an intense fist bump.  
"Happy birthday buddy!" Saitou smiled at him genuinely, to which Akio smiled right back.  
"Thanks so much." He looked his friend over for a moment, noticing more bruises and cuts scattered across his body. He frowned slightly, to which Saitou noticed.  
"Ah. Fight with a stray cat. They get pretty intense when you pick them up randomly. Don't do it!" He laughed pretty hard, but his eyes showed his true fear as he pulled his too-big-for-him hoodie over himself more. Akio forced a smile as his friend laughed, dismissing the obvious behavior to save him some embarrassment.

His other friends approached eventually, all wishing him a happy birthday with smiles and cheers. Akio had a constant small smile and his mannerisms were a bit stiff. In actuality, he hated most of these kids. They were obnoxious and didn't actually care about him as a person. Saitou was the only genuine person in this crowd of people. But being the most popular boy in school meant he had to keep up appearances. That and coming from a wealthy family meant keeping them in consideration too.  
The party went on as usual children's parties too. Excited hell spawns playing and shrieking; torturing the ears of any adults in the vicinity. It eventually ended, much to Akio's delight. He could stop pretending to like these people when they weren't around. He waved goodbye to Saitou as he practically ran towards his bike. He was always frantic to get home for some reason. Akio shrugged it off.  
As he turned to leave yet again, the adorable yet obnoxious blonde was in front of his face yet again. She was looking at him shyly while he stared at her with zero amusement. He had his hands in his pockets casually.  
"What's up Skylar?" He refrained from snapping, as his patience was at an all time low after so much socialization.  
"U-uhm.. Well... Akio.." She shifted nervously, kicking a nearby rock gently. It was then that Akio really noticed how nice she looked today. She had worn a beautiful dress with lace around the trim. He began to eye her a little more curiously, as opposed to the previous annoyance he displayed.  
She took one step closer to him and he reeled his head back slightly, trying to see what she was doing. Suddenly her head shot up and her lips were on his. He felt his whole body go stiff and hot. She eventually pulled away, looking at him shyly one more time before blurting out, "will you be my boyfriend?"  
Akio's head was still spinning after the sudden kiss. "A-ah.. wh...what?" He stared at her in shock. "Skylar you don't want to be with someone like me." He said bluntly, watching her eyes well up again. "B-but we can try it out, I guess.." He coughed, looking away from her sad and pouty expression.  
She shot up excitedly and giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him close. She eventually let go, running off to her parents' car in the distance.

Akio watched her go, his mind feeling a bit foggy and overwhelmed with all of the strange behavior and stressful socialization. As he stood there, he felt a hand touch the top of his hand. His deep blue eyes shot up to see his mother standing next to him with a bemused look on her face. Akio began to blush in embarrassment as her blue eyes met his, filled with love and amusement.  
"Mom! W-what did you see or hear?!" He took her hand off his head and held it tightly, looking at her with panic filled eyes.  
"Enough." She said plainly, pulling his hand towards her face and planting a gentle kiss in his palm. "I thought I would have to wait a while to protect you from girls.. But I guess it's begun.." She looked off into the distance dramatically, her red hair gently flowing in the breeze and her eyes holding the emotions of a warrior preparing for battle.  
Akio sputtered for a moment, blushing profusely and struggling to find his words before another, larger hand was on top of his head, ruffling his hair playfully.  
"My little boys' getting so biiiig." He watched as his father wiped away a fake tear dramatically, his bright red eyes and hair practically shining under the sunset's lighting.  
"Will you two knock it off?" Akio covered his face with both his hands as they both laughed at him. He felt his heart feel fuller and warmer from the sound of their wonderful laughter and their immense love for him.  
"Let's go home." His mother said as she looked at Akio with all the love in the world. She took one of his hands while his father took the other as they walked back to their nearby home.

~A couple years later [Almost Akii Time]~

Akio slowly pulled himself out of bed, blinking the sleepiness away as his alarm blared on the nearby nightstand. He hit it hard and it silenced itself. He yawned like a big cat getting up from a sufficient nap in the warm sun.  
He eventually made his way downstairs, where his mother was setting the breakfast table and his father was cooking breakfast for them all. He smiled happily at the whole situation. His loved his parents more than anything in the entire world. They were perfect in every way to him, and he hoped absolutely nothing would change that.  
As he sat at the table for breakfast, his mother planted a sweet kiss on top of his head. He looked at her happily, but noticed she seemed a bit pale and tired. He reached his hand out to grab hers and she gave him a stronger smile this time.  
His father finished up the cooking and brought all the food over, happily serving everyone his expertly made meals. They all ate happily with small talk about school, work, the family business, etc. Akio noticed his parents seemed to be a bit nervous about something. Akio kept giving them looks, implying he was curious and a smidge worried about what was going on.  
They both looked at each other and then back at Akio. His mother sighed before taking his father's hand. They both looked at Akio, their eyes filled with happiness and nervousness.

"Akio... You're going to have a little sister."

Akio stared at them both in disbelief.  
"That's okay. You can get rid of it." He snapped slightly, feeling rage build up inside him gradually.  
"That's.. Not going to happen, Akio. You'll make a wonderful big brother. It will be great." His father dismissed his rude comment as much as possible, leaning over the table to take Akio's hand in his. Akio ripped his hand away and glared at him.  
"I didn't ask for this. Why are you doing this? Am I not enough?" His voice cracked slightly in pain. He stood up and slammed his hands on the table. He was getting so mad that tears began to present themselves.  
"Oh.. Akio.. No sweetie. You're more than enough.." His mother stood up with him, albeit slowly.  
"You guys make no sense!" He grabbed his school bag and headed out the door, running towards his school as fast as he could.

"Akio~" Squeaked out the overly cheerful Skylar as he reached the front of the school.  
"Not now." He huffed out, dodging her hand as she went to grab it. She began to get pouty as always and he let out a frustrated sigh.  
"Sorry." He kissed her cheek quickly. "Hi sweetheart." He held her hand as they walked into school together.  
Once she got what she wanted, she squeezed his hand happily. She was practically skipping next to him.  
"So what's wrong with you?" She said in a condescending tone. Akio rolled his neck slightly, trying to hold back his temper.  
"Erm." He coughed as he cleared away a much harsher tone of voice. "My mom is pregnant."  
"Oh my Godddd. Really?! That's awful..." She leaned up and kissed his cheek softly. Akio's eyes lit up slightly. She actually understood?  
"Yeah it is.. I don't know why they want another child. I thought I was enough." They entered their classroom together and sat in their seat that were, of course, next to each other.  
"Well. You're enough for me." She batted her eyelashes at him playfully, to which he blushed slightly.  
"Ah.. Thanks." Their teacher had entered the room and class began.

School went by in a blur. Akio was so caught up in his own mind that he didn't retain any of the information they were taught for the day. As the final bell rang and school was let out, Skylar and him made their way to the front of the school where a handsome blonde boy got many flirty looks from girls was standing. He was blushing profusely and shyly talking to a couple of girls. If you could call it talking. More like mumbling to himself and hoping they heard. Or didn't hear. Akio began to laugh, as Skylar scoffed.  
"What an attention seeker." She rolled her eyes and Akio glared at her with more fury than ever before.  
"Don't ever talk shit about Saitou." He snapped, seeing Skylar flinch away in fear.

He let go of her hand and walked off towards Saitou, who looked at him in desperation.  
"Screw off. He doesn't like girls." Saitou turned beat red at Akio's dishonest and very embarrassing words.  
"W-w-wHAT?" Saitou blurted out as they scurried off, giggling slightly.  
"They don't matter, let' go." Akio looked back at a tearful Skylar and shut his eyes tightly. "Quickly." He grabbed Saitou around the shoulders and led him towards his house. He slowed their pace once they were far enough away.  
Saitou was eyeing him curiously, obviously observant to Akio's emotions. "Hey man. What's wrong? Did Skylar do something?" His eyes showed a bit of protectiveness, something you wouldn't expect from such a nervous and kind person.  
"Nah she didn't do anything. She's just stupid sometimes." He sighed angrily, trying to push away thoughts of her tearful face.  
"Then what's wrong?" Saitou walked more next to him now, as opposed to behind him so he could try and make eye contact and read his facial expressions as he spoke.

"My mom's pregnant. I don't want a sibling." He looked at Saitou with a listless expression.  
"Siblings are great though! My life improved so much more when Yoorin was born." He smiled a huge smile. "I bet you'll make a fantastic brother. It'll be okay!" Saitou patted him on the shoulder, quickly pulled away from. He stopped walking and held his head low, staring furiously at the ground.  
"The only reason you think that way is because you don't have parents who love you!" He snapped, staring directly at Saitou now with all of the malice his selfish heart held.  
Saitou flinched hard at his words, looking at Akio with a more pained expression than he had ever seen before. He took a step backwards, his body shaking slightly from such brutal words.  
Akio's eyes widened when he came to from his rage. "Saitou I.."  
"I think we should stop being friends." Saitou stated blankly, pulling his school bag close and walking away swiftly.  
Akio felt his heart shatter as his closest friend walked away. Who could blame him? He wouldn't want to be friends with him after that either. Hell, he would never choose himself as a friend. Akio eventually made his way back home, not speaking to his parents when he got there. He went straight to bed, desperately hoping to wake up too a different world the next day.

~Many years pass. Akio and Saitou don't speak to each other at all in this time, although Akio did desperately try and find where he lived. Skylar and him maintained their relationship. She manipulated him more and more, taking advantage of his damaged and broken heart continuously. She approved of any harsh words he had to say about his sister, reinforcing his hate for her.  
As Akii and him grew older, he would bully her and pick on her all the time. His bullying would get harsher as she got older. Locking her in closets, making fun of her in front of school friends, etc.  
Eventually came Akii's 8th birthday.

Akio put on a nice shirt and dress pants for tonight's outing. It was his stupid little sister's birthday today. So they had to celebrate or some crap. He left his room in a huff, entirely ignoring Akii in a pretty dress as he passed by her. He quickly got into the car with his ready and waiting parents. They were so happy. So sickeningly happy to celebrate her birthday. He didn't get it at all. Why weren't they like this about him anymore? He ignored their happy greetings when he entered the car. They shrugged it off as they had been, chalking it up to moody teenager stuff.  
Akio felt a wave of disgust as Akii entered the car, sitting in the seat across from him. He pointed his entire body towards the window, dismissing her entirely. Akii sadly sat with her hands in her lap, playing with a piece of her dress awkwardly.  
Their parents talked to her with so much cheeriness it nauseated Akio. Akii ate it all up though. Stealing all of their love from him. He took his leg closest to her and kicked her leg, glaring at her. She cried out in pain, tears streaming down her face from confusion and pain. Their parents quickly tried to figure out what was wrong.

That's all it took. A quick and momentary distraction while driving. That's all it really takes, isn't it?  
The car had veered into the wrong lane, slamming into another vehicle. Their car rolled several times before landing in a ditch upside down.  
It was all a blur. Screams of terror and pain practically shattered Akio's eardrums as he came too. Blood trickled down his forehead as his vision slowly but surely cleared. He turned his head slowly to see Akii screaming in terror at the whole situation. His head was pounding, hurting more than it ever had before. Akio slowly picked his hand up and put it over Akii's mouth. She was trembling in fear. He felt it through his entire arm. They made direct eye contact for possibly the first time in their lives.  
Akio heard what he thought was someone's voice in the distance, but was actually right next to him. He turned his head slowly to see a much older, much more handsome Saitou looking at him with wide and shocked eyes. He was breaking the rest of the glass off the window to get Akio out of the car. Akio couldn't even speak, everything hurt and this felt so unreal. Saitou eventually managed to pull him out of the car.

When did he get so strong? I missed him. I hope he isn't dead too. That would be awful. He deserves to live the best life.

He watched in what seemed like slow motion. Saitou was pulling Akii out of the car much more carefully, as she was clearly very injured. One of her arms looked completely mutilated, but Akio wasn't sure if that was just the blood getting into his eyes. She definitely had a broken leg, though. Akio watched as Saitou immediately began to splint it with nearby objects.  
Akio squinted in confusion.  
"Saitou.." He said weakly and too quietly. Saitou didn't hear him.  
"Saitou." Still no response. His mind began to clear up a bit more as he became frantic.  
"SAITOU!" He yelled, eyes wide and the shock suddenly hitting his body like a ton of bricks. Saitou's head shot up from the splint he had just finished. He rushed over to Akio quickly. Akio eyed his blood stained clothes momentarily.  
"My parents, Saitou.." He began to sit up. Saitou quickly blocked his vision from the car.  
"Akio I've called 911, they'll be here soon." He towered over him, making sure he didn't peek behind him at all. Akio's eyes squinted at him in confusion and frustration. When did he get so ballsy?  
"They're not fast enough. We have to get them out now." Akio stood up completely, his balance almost giving as he stumbled. Saitou caught him in time.  
"Akio don't look at the car. Please." Saitou grabbed Akio's arms tightly. Akio's eyes shot open in panic as he shoved Akio out of the way with his sudden adrenaline rush. He heard a frantic "NO!" as Saitou tried to stop him. But it was too late. Akio stared at the lifeless bodies of his parents. They were completely destroyed. His father's body was contorted in a completely unnatural way, while his mother was almost entirely decapitated.  
Akio backed away slowly, his eyes wide with shock. He understood now why Akii had been screaming so loudly in the car while staring ahead. He felt a strong wave of nausea as his stomach gave into the brutal scene. He vomited profusely as the ambulance pulled up.  
He was screaming at this point. The medics surrounded them, taking in the scene. Saitou was talking to them. Akio heard nothing but his own desperate scream. Please let this nightmare end.

It should have been me

~Weeks passed. The funeral happened. Akio felt dull and lifeless. His love had been stripped from him entirely.  
"You have Akii to live for." Saitou would remind him.  
"Who wants to live for her? You have me." Skylar would tell him.  
He was torn. Who could he live for when his love was gone?

"The family business needs to go to someone."  
"Not him. He's too young."  
"Then what do we do? Sell it?"  
"That's the only option."

"Akio, you'll get all the money from the sales. Use it wisely."  
"I don't want it. I want my parents back."  
"I'm sorry Akio."

"Akii can't handle these traumatic memories."  
"Akio what you're asking is huge. This isn't something to consider lightly."  
"I've considered it enough. I have the money. Wipe her memories of them and the accident. And all of my abuse."

Akio eventually sold their family home. He couldn't live there any longer with all of those happy memories weighing down on him. He bought an apartment for him and Akii. She remembered nothing after the operation. He was glad. He was trying to care for her, but it was so hard. His love was gone. All gone. When would it come back?

Akii would go to school every day. She had perfect attendance, and she was growing into a very beautiful woman. Of course she quickly became popular with boys, which caused her to acquire her first boyfriend. A rich boy with a superiority complex. As far as Akio could tell, they really got along.

He was wrong.

Akio and Skylar had become more and more serious as time went on. But Akio began to realize his feelings for her were nothing more than pity and his need to feel wanted. He invited her over to dinner one night to discuss their relationship. He needed to end it as soon as possible.

She came over dressed in a very tight dress. Akio admired it only momentarily, trying desperately not to get distracted by such a cheap tactic. She was smiling at him sweetly and giving him an incredibly flirty gaze throughout the entirety of their meal. They began to clean up together.  
"Skylar.." He began, but she stopped him with a hand gently on his cheek.  
"We don't have to talk at all." She smiled at him. He looked deeply into her eyes, seeing her insecurities, her desperation for his love. Her obsession.  
"But we do have to.." He tried to start again, but her lips were on his. He only kissed her back slightly, but she had wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in tightly. He felt his mind resisting but his body giving in only slightly.  
"Skylar, wait a minute please.." She ignored him as her lips trailed down his neck. He felt the temperature in his body rising. Her hands were wandering all over him. He inhaled sharply as her handed was placed at his groin.  
"Skylar please." He said again, fear beginning to rise in his chest. "I don't want to." He began to shudder, his heart racing and his palms becoming sweaty.  
"What do you mean you don't want to? You're clearly into this." She gave him a mischievous smile as she pointed to his very obvious erection.  
"B-but I don't." He looked at her in terror, his body going numb with fear.

"It's okay. You do."

That's all he heard before his clothes were removed. Her clothes were off. She was on him, taking complete advantage of him. He was sobbing as she moaned into his ear.  
"Please stop.." He choked out.  
"Shhh.." She said, running her hand through his hair as she continued at her desired pace.

Neither of them heard the door opening. Neither of them heard Saitou until he had burst through the door, nearly knocking it off it's hinges entirely. His eyes had become entirely black as he processed the situation.  
Skylar was lifted by her throat and thrown against the wall. Saitou was screaming profanities. Akio was still coming out of his haze.  
Once his eyes focused, he saw a knife clearly being pressed against Skylar's throat. Saitou had already left a huge gash in her cheek. She was sobbing and begging. Tears. More Tears. Always tears.  
"Saitou.. Please let her go.." He said weakly, pulling a blanket over himself to hide his shame. Saitou clearly looked torn.  
"I'll let go if you break up. For good." His voice sounded so different. So harsh and angry. Not kind and comforting. Akio ran his hand through his hair and sighed.  
"Skylar. Let's break up... For good." Akio stared at her as he said this, but there was still fear in his eyes as he looked at her.  
Skylar left with her clothes and they didn't see each other again. Akio was relieved. But he still lived in fear of her daily.

Akii kept coming home with bruises. So many bruises. She blamed school activities. But he knew better. He knew those bruises from Saitou. He'd know them anywhere. He begged her to stop seeing him. She would deny it was him continuously.  
She came home with a black eye one night. Akio lost it. He confronted him and they fought. Akio beat the ever living shit out of him and he still tried to come back for her. Akio protected her all the time that he could. He watched over her like she was his own daughter. His love was coming back. He cared for her more than he ever realized he would. He probably always cared. He just didn't know how to.

Akii eventually met some guy named Mimic at a modeling event. Her asked her to join their organization. Which she happily did.  
Akio actually approved of them. They seemed like such nice people. Akio also made them aware of her abusive ex to make sure they could help protect her from him. He felt his heart healing more and more. He was making friends, had a job he loved, always had Saitou and Chiisai. He loved his sister more ever passing day. He was beginning to feel whole again. He joined the BBFA and met Jordy. He had a new best friend that he wouldn't change for the world. Akii met Aikawa and finally began to feel the proper love of a man.  
His love was back. He was so grateful.

Akii was finishing up a modeling event that Galaxy had helped her find. She was excited and nervous... But mostly excited. She met with several companies that all gave her offers for a job with their magazine. She was so flattered and grateful. She practically skipped out of the building happily. She pulled out her phone to text Aikawa immediately, of course.

I got so many offers! I'm so happy! I miss you! I can't wait to see you tonight!

She added several hearts and kissy faces, while happily imagining him getting blushy over them. She giggled slightly to herself.  
As she was so caught up in her phone, she didn't realize she was about to bump into someone. They hit so hard her phone dropped and skid across the ground. She gasped loudly and immediately looked to the person to quickly apologize. They had already hurried away quickly, hood up so she couldn't see their face. She tilted her head in confusion but was alerted by a chime from her phone. She turned around again to grab her phone, happy that Aikawa had responded so fast.

As she bent over to pick it up, a large footed man in huge boots slammed his foot down on it and smashed it to pieces. Akii was immediately overcome with fury.  
"HEY!" Her head shot up, eyes full of fire.  
But the fire was gone as quick as it came as she was face to face with her ex boyfriend. He smiled at her before an arm came around her, quickly covering her mouth with a cloth. She quickly lost consciousness.

Akio stirred slightly in his bed. He smelled food being cooked.  
Oooo.. Breakfast. Yaaay. Thank goodness for Akii.  
Akio rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes and stretched out his tired muscles. He threw on a t-shirt he had nearby and headed towards the kitchen.  
As he rounded the corner, he nearly started thanking Akii for being so amazing and making him food. But he was shocked by the sight of an almost entirely naked blonde woman cooking food in his home. His eyes widened in shock, and then they were consumed by fear as she turned around.

"Good morning Akio." She said in a sweet and cheerful voice. "I made all of your favorites!!" She squeaked out happily as she bounced up and down. She had an apron on, but nothing else. She saw the look on Akio's face and rolled her eyes.  
"Oh geez. I know you missed me." She giggled 'cutely' and made her way over to him.  
Akio was entirely frozen in fear. His throat felt tight and constricted. He began to hyperventilate as she wrapped her arms around him.  
"Aw.. I missed you too, Akio. Don't cry. I'm here." She kissed his neck and he flinched hard.  
"P-please.. Don't.." He tried to step away, but his legs felt weak as he lost his balance and fell over. She fell right on top of him happily.  
"Ohoho. You already want to start? I'm so happy!" She ran her hands up his chest, removing that pesky shirt of his. He put his arm over his eyes as he sobbed.  
"Skylar.. stop... Please.." He begged.  
"Oh Akio. I know you want it. You're just as into it as last time. See?" She pointed to his erection as he sobbed harder. She giggled over his sobbing.  
"Let's have some fun then." She nuzzled into his neck briefly as she began to remove his pants. "Now that we won't have anymore distractions."  
Akio stared at her with a pained expression, still filled with terror.  
"W-what are you talking about..?" He managed to choke out.  
"Oh! I got rid of Akii for us! And that little girl Saitou takes care of is gone too! So he won't come for you either." She smiled happily as she tugged as his underwear.

Akio felt his fear bubbling over as she talked.  
What did she do?  
What do I do?  
I'm so scared.  
I can't move.

"Oh oops! I forgot to make the call for that girl Azura. And that weird Jordy guy." She pulled out her phone but it was quickly smacked across the room by Akio's hand. She stared at him in shock.  
"Not. Them." His eyes slowly went from their deep blue to a terrifying red. He shoved her off of himself, causing her to slam into a nearby chair. She cried out in pain. He ignored her 'sobbing' as he grabbed his clothes.  
"Where the fuck is Akii?" He snarled once he was fully dressed.  
"It doesn't matter anymore Akio.. We can be together now.. I just gave her back to who she belongs to.." She got up weakly and reached her arms out towards him.  
He inhaled sharply and pulled out his phone. One button to press. That's all. He felt his fear coming back as she got closer, but his need to protect Akii overcame him as he pressed it.  
Luna's guards rushed in swiftly. He had no idea how they were always so quick. He hardly cared right now though. Skylar was screaming in fear and 'sobbing' harder.  
"Take her somewhere that she can get help. She's mentally insane." He looked at her with so much hate, his eyes becoming a darker red than before.  
"You're going to miss me when everyone hates you, Akio." She said in a mocking tone as they ripped her out of his apartment.

He paced back and forth frantically in his apartment, struggling to calm down and gather his thoughts. He felt his rage pushing him to his limit. Just as he felt as if his eyes were going to become completely blood red, Jordy was in front of him. His eyes went immediately back to deep blue. He stared at him and shock for a split second before completely embracing him.  
"You're here." Was all he could spit out before he began to sob profusely.  
"Akii. I need to find Akii. Please. Please help me Jordy." He was gripping on his shirt with all of the desperation in the world.  
Jordy comforted him and calmed him down from his bubbling over of emotions before anything and his mind cleared just from being in his embrace. They discussed where to start, but Jordy had already whipped out some random laptop from somewhere, typing away furiously. He had already tracked down where her cell phone was last used.  
"That's the modeling agency. She just got out of it then.. And they took her.. They've been watching her this whole time.." His voice became more and more aggressive as he spoke.

Akio began to get frustrated for a moment before he remembered one of their past BBFA events, where Akii had been attacked by her ex. His head shot up.  
"Shadow the Hedgehog!" Jordy looked at him with slight concern for a moment before realizing who he meant.  
"Oh shit I mean Rosco." He coughed slightly in embarrassment. "C-can you find his information..?"  
Jordy was already on it, finding it so quickly that Akio was mildly concerned for his own privacy when it came to Jordy.  
Akio dialed the number so fast that he wasn't even sure he typed the number in right. He checked multiple times as it rang.

"Yellow?" Came a gruff voice from the other end.  
"Shad.. AHEM. Rosco!" Akio shut up from his seat as he heard the voice on the other end.  
"Yeah what? Who's this? How the hell did you get this number?" His voice was slowly getting more and more paranoid and angry.  
"Oh! It's Akio!"  
Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep  
"He hung up..." Jordy urged him to call again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again.

"JESUS CHRIST WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Akio held the phone away from his ear to prevent them from bleeding.  
"They took my sister!!" Akio said in a desperate and panicked tone.  
"Huh?" Rosco recalled the sassy red head he had seen at the BBFA events and his interest piqued. "Who?"  
"Her ex. You know him. You helped him before. You know where he is. I know you do. Help me." Akio's voice was trembling slightly, but he felt the slight touch of Jordy's hand on his and he calmed down. "Please."

Rosco considered the situation for a moment, thoughts of that pretty red head contaminating his mind before he was completely overcome with some kind of emotion, although he had no idea what it was. He thought of the consequences that would come with his actions for going on a mission like this, but he brushed them off quickly.  
"Very well. I'll go. Hang tight." He hung up the phone and quickly got dressed in his tactical gear. Luca had come into his room to ask a favor, but quickly noticed his outfit.  
"Rosco? What's going on?" He looked at him with concern. Rosco put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him softly. "Just do your best to protect me from your old man." He sighed a huge sigh as he headed out.

Saitou reluctantly pulled himself out of bed. He had his usual late night 'business meetings' the night before, so getting out of bed the next day was always a chore. He stood up and did some stretches that Galaxy had taught him to get himself ready for the day ahead.  
Mid stretch, he furrowed his brow in confusion. His door was completely closed and his little bed gremlin wasn't in his room as she usually was every morning. Immediately disturbed by this fact, he swiftly left his room, nearly ripping the door off the hinges in the process. He was in Chiisai's room so quickly that the wind from the door being opened had whipped his hair around.

His eyes widened in panic as he took in the scene. Her bedroom window wide open, the curtains billowing in the wind. Her favorite toy rabbit carelessly thrown on the ground.  
Saitou went to the window and slammed it shut, causing it to shatter from his sudden adrenaline rush. His breathing was increasing in speed as his mind rushed through various thoughts in his panicked state.  
He ran to his cell phone, shakily pressing the button to turn the screen on. There was one message from a strange number. He closed his eyes and breathed in sharply as he pressed the message quickly.

All the message contained was a picture of Chiisai, tied up and gagged in the back of a van. The message read 'come and get her.' Saitou nearly crushed his phone as his muscles tensed up from his rage boiling over.  
Before he knew it, he was in his closet grabbing a jacket and blowing the dust off of a gun holster. He grabbed the gun that he hadn't ever had to use, but certainly went through the training to know how to.  
He was out the door quickly. Thanks to his wonderfully useful night job, he knew almost the entirety of the town. The picture gave him enough information to know exactly where she was. He could see a convenience store sign through the window of the van in the picture.

The moment his car had started, he was tearing out of the parking lot at an ungodly speed. He drove fairly recklessly to the location he was sure she was at. He slowed down as he neared, parking in a spot so that they wouldn't notice him approaching.  
He quickly and quietly got out of his car, spotting the van in the distance. He felt a chill up his spine at the thought of what could be going on inside. Before he knew it, he was directly behind the van, ducked down so they couldn't spot him. He had pulled the gun out of it's holster on the way over, prepping it for use.

"It's kind of weird that she doesn't talk.."  
"Yeah, man. Even though you can tell she's scared, she ain't screamin' or anything."  
"She's really cute though. Maybe we could try something a little different to get her to squeal..?"

The back door was successfully ripped off it's hinges. Both men stared at the tall blonde man in shock. Their eyes widened in even more fear as they noticed his jet black eyes. His eyes locked onto the tied and bound Chiisai, who wiggled frantically towards him. He scooped her up with ease, but one of the guys grabbed onto Saitou's arms quickly to stop him. His head slowly turned and stared directly into the eyes of the other man, who slowly began to let go and back away. He got out of the van and ran off in fear. Saitou picked Chiisai up and threw her over his shoulder. She held on tightly.

"Hey fucker! That ain't yours anymore!" The other man had pulled out his gun and was pointing it directly at Saitou, who slowly began to smile.  
"And you think she's yours?" He tilted his head slowly, eyeing the man with a very blank and unamused expression. He grabbed the guy's gun quickly and threw it to the side. As the man was frantically trying to grab it and get away, Saitou had placed Chiisai on the curb nearby and removed her bounds so he could maneuver more easily. Chiisai was grabbing at him desperately, not wanting him to go. He shushed her gently and kissed the top of her head. He turned away slowly and was immediately on his prey again.  
Saitou grabbed the man's arm and ripped him out of the car violently, dislocating his shoulder easily. He slammed him onto the pavement with an expressionless face as he cried out in pain. He rolled his neck and cracked his knuckles before placing his combat boot directly on the man's throat. He choked and began to sob, begging for his life.  
Saitou had pointed the gun at the man at this point, aiming directly for his skull. He stared down at him for a moment, enjoying the frantic begging more than he thought he would.  
"I don't share." He said with a tone full of malice as he began to pull the trigger.

Just as he was about to murder the man, Luna's guards had surrounded the area. Galaxy was with them, calling out his name. Saitou had no idea how she got there or knew what was happening. His eyes tore from the man for a moment as he admired his lovely lady as she slowly approached. He was mildly amused by his attraction to her he still had in his darkest state.  
She looked him over with obvious concern, approaching more slowly as she got closer. She probably saw his dark eyes. That and he had expressed to her countless times that he was a pacifist. The whole situation was very unlike him, but who could blame him. He had to begun to slowly lower his gun and put less pressure on the man's throat with his boot.  
The man began to beg more frantically as she approached, trying to gain sympathy from her. He immediately pointed the gun at him again, pressing down harder with his boot. Saitou began to feel something cracking under him. He smiled slightly at the idea of hi neck snapping so easily.  
Saitou suddenly felt Galaxy's hand on his arm and he flinched at her gentle touch. He had been completely unaware of how hard he was trembling until her touch brought him back to his senses. Her hand slowly lowered the gun for him as she made intense eye contact with him. He looked at her in confusion, trying desperately to understand why she would want to stop him. As the gun lowered, he slowly removed his boot from the man's throat.  
Once Galaxy had successfully moved him away, Luna's guards rushed in and grabbed the guy. Saitou tensed up and started to make his way towards him again, but Galaxy held him back successfully. He let out a frustrated growl, but let her keep him in place.  
As they shoved him into a vehicle nearby, Saitou noticed they had captured the other guy who took off earlier. He sighed out loud in relief, his muscles slowly beginning to relax. He turned towards where he had left Chiisai to see that Luna had been keeping her attention the entire time. His eyes finally went from their jet black to the normally icey blue. His gaze softened at the sight of his little girl.  
He made his way over, gently taking Galaxy's hand in his so she would stay close. The warmth he felt there relaxed him even more. As he approached, Chiisai looked up at him with eyes filled with concern.

She simply signed 'hi daddy' and Saitou felt tears began to stream down his cheeks. He pulled her tiny body into his embrace as he knelt down. He held onto her tightly, hiding his face in her hair as he sobbed as quietly as possibly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried right along with him.  
Saitou lifted her with ease and used one arm to support her as she clung onto him like a little monkey, and he other his other hand out for Galaxy to grab again. Once she did, he took them away from this awful situation that they could hopefully forget with time.

Akii felt her body being shifted around occasionally, but she couldn't move at all. Everything felt heavy and fuzzy. She groaned slightly as she began to wake up, her body felt sore and heavy. She tried to move her arms, but they were tied to something. She squinted as she slowly opened her eyes. She was in a massive room, tied to a king sized bed with a luxurious bed frame and sheets. From this alone she knew she was in that asshole's mansion again. She had been forced to come here so many times before.  
She pulled at her arms again, trying to see if the ropes would give at all. As she became a bit frantic with her pulling, she heard the bedroom door open and close, followed by excited footsteps as he approached.

"Babygirl! You're finally awake." He leaned over her, his dark brown eyes shining excitedly as he looked down at her. Akii pulled at her legs now to try and kick him, quickly realizing they were bound as well. He let out a crazy sounding laugh as he watched her struggle.  
"Aw babygirl. Calm down, everything is great now that we're finally together." He smiled widely, a touch of insanity coating his 'comforting' tone.  
"This isn't great at all. Let. Me. Go." She stared daggers at him as he leaned closer to her face, his eyes wandering all over her body.

"You're getting a little too feisty again, babygirl. I think you need to take your medicine." He grabbed a nearby syringe and held it up happily. "That way we can have lots of fun together."  
Akii began to sob as he began to inject her with the unknown substance. She lost consciousness for the most part. But she was awake enough to know what he was doing. He defiled her for a while, forcing himself into her and saying things she was glad she could hardly hear. She was thankful for whatever that injection contained, as she could hardly feel a thing.. And she knew how rough he could be.

He eventually finished up and actually untied her arms and legs. It wasn't like she could move right now anyways, and after something like that she was too weak to move anyhow. She watched him step out onto the balcony to smoke a cigarette, mumbling something about a 'round 2' as he stepped out.

She eventually felt her muscle strength returning, but with that came the pain. She winced as she began to move slightly. He was still out on his balcony, caught up in a phone call. That bought her enough time to force herself out of the bed. As she stood up, she saw blood trickle down her thighs. He must have been even more rough than usual. She walked passed a mirror slowly and quietly. She looked into it in shock, seeing she had a black eye and her body had been littered with bruises and cuts. No wonder she was hurting so bad. Her mind almost immediately went to Aikawa seeing her like this. Her heart hurt so much thinking about how worried he must be right now. She also felt ashamed for getting caught and raped by him yet again. She would understand if Aikawa never touched her again. She shuddered at the thought of losing him entirely.

She made her way into the nearby bathroom and frantically looked around for anything to defend herself. Instead she spotted a framed picture on one of the fancy bathroom cabinets. In the picture were her, Akio, and two red headed adults. She squinted her eyes and furrowed her brows as she stared at it.  
Suddenly she was overwhelmed by happy memories of their parents. Their smiles, their laughter. Their love and their care. Akio's hatred toward her. The bullying. His abuse. And then their car accident. And their parents' mutilated bodies. Their funeral where Akio stood by their grave for the entire night. The months later where Akio paid for her memories to be wiped entirely. The uncomfortable procedure that hurt immensely that he had no idea about, but Akii thought he put her through that pain on purpose.  
She was crying. Big wet tears streamed down her face as she held the picture close to her, overcome with so much emotion that she could hardly move.  
But her mind snapped back to reality at the sound of that asshole laughing on the phone out on the balcony. She wiped away her tears in frustration and felt her anger rising. She would deal with Akio later. But in order to do that, she needed to get out of here.  
She searched the bathroom desperately and eventually found a shard of glass from a previously shattered mirror. As she picked it up it cut into her hand, but she hardly cared.  
She silently made her way towards the balcony, eyes locking onto the back of her ex. Just as her hand was reaching for the balcony door, she felt a large hand over her mouth and on her wrist. She quickly began to fight it, no matter how much her body hurt right now. But the large man hushed her quietly. Akii finally stopped struggling and looked at him. Oh.

Rosco had eventually found the mansion he had been sent to several times before to make deliveries for Mr. Furukawa. In the car with him were a few of Luna's guards as Luna insisted he take them with. He didn't need them, but he appreciated her concern. Although he made Luna reluctantly swear that only he would take the fall for all of this. He didn't have anything to lose, so it didn't matter if he got locked away. Luca would disagree of course. But Rosco figured he was just a fancy guard dog for him anyhow. That's what he was born and raised to be.

Rosco quickly pushed away thoughts of Luca as he approached the mansion with Luna's guards. He pointed them in different directions, knowing exactly where guards would be placed. He almost informed them not to kill any guards unless their lives were in danger. They were just doing their jobs, they probably had no idea what they were protecting. Luna's guards listened so well that Rosco almost wished he didn't work solo all the time. Almost.

As he approached, the guards looked a bit confused to see Rosco there randomly. But they weren't prepared for the dart gun full of tranquilizers that Rosco shot at the two of them. Both were out immediately. He made his way through the mansion with ease, unphased by any guards coming towards him to ask questions or trying to fight him. Luna's guards were seen randomly taking out several with ease as well.

He eventually made his way to the rich boy's room. He never liked this kid. No respect, no manners. Cleared fucked up in the head.  
He very quietly opened the door and peeked in, not seeing or hearing anything at first. He opened it up more to see the naked red head with a shard of glass heading towards the unsuspecting fellow.  
Rosco was on her immediately, grabbing her wrist in a way that forced her to let go of the glass. She struggled and glared at him until she realized who he was.  
"You don't need his blood on your hands." He said simply as he looked over her broken and bruised body. He yellow eyes became slits as he saw the blood trickling down her thighs. He grabbed a nearby blanket and wrapped it around her. "Stay put."

He opened the balcony door roughly, causing the man to look at him in shock.  
"Huh? I didn't request anything. Why are you here?" He said in an annoyed tone. "You didn't touch my girl did you?"  
Rosco closed his eyes tightly for a moment as every muscle in his body tense up. He swiftly grabbed one of his many knives from his pocket and threw it into his thigh with ease. As he screamed out in pain and fell against the railing, Rosco placed his combat boot on the knife and shoved it into his leg until it went all the way through. He screamed profanities and tried to push Rosco's leg off of him throughout the whole thing. Rosco was unphased by such a weak man.  
"ARE YOU INSANE?! I'LL HAVE YOU KILLED." He screamed as his leg began to bleed profusely.  
Rosco pulled out his loaded pistol and shot him directly in the groin. He screamed even louder than before. Rosco watched him suffering in pain happily before lifting his leg and kicking him off the balcony. They were about 4 stories up, so he knew the fall would kill him. And no one was going to come to help.  
Rosco wiped some blood off his face as he walked back into the mansion. He breathed deeply to calm himself down enough to deal with a damaged woman. She stayed put just as he asked. He nearly smiled at the fact.

"Let's go. You have people waiting and worrying for you." He said plainly as he scooped her up with ease. She protested slightly, but she was so exhausted that she just stayed quiet.

Rosco made his way out of the mansion carefully. As he stepped out into the long winding driveway, a car with Luna and Aikawa pulled up. Rosco felt his throat tighten slightly as he saw how panicked and tired the young man looked. She was really, truly loved.  
He looked away from Aikawa's gaze as he gently handed Akii to him. He held onto her small hand for a moment and stroked the back of it gently. He let go pretty quickly though, not wanting to make the situation awkward and uncomfortable for anyone. He just figured after this, he would never see her again.

Rosco bowed to the both of them before walking away without looking at them at all. As he got near Luna, she said something about protecting him no matter what. He shrugged it off until she said to 'trust her.' He doubted her words, but left the scene a little more hopeful than before.

Akii felt the warm and comforting embrace of Aikawa and snuggled as close to him as possible and she cried tears of relief. Even if he decided to leave her for this, she was glad to have him here for her at least for now.

Rosco eventually made his way back to his home. He was immediately approached by an enraged Mr. Furukawa. He bowed low, but was instantly hit across the head with his cane. Rosco hardly flinched at all.  
"What in the hell were you thinking?! Did you have to go and kill him?! You need to be punished. Severely." He was yelling but Rosco hardly heard him. "Take him to isolation. 3 months. Then we'll decide where to go from there." He demanded some of the other guards to take him away. Rosco allowed them to grab and take him. He could have easily fought them off, but they didn't deserve the pain.

Just as they were beginning to drag him away, Luca rushed into the room with a frazzled expression. His pink hair was going many different directions and he was sweating and clearly in a hurry. Rosco looked at him with a fairly amused expression.

"Father! With all due respect, you can't do that!" Luca yelled out confidently as he stepped between his father and Rosco. He maintained eye contact with his father. His pink eyes looked like little pink flames as he stared him down.  
"According to the contract.." He took a deep breath as he was clearly still winded, "..That you signed when we got Rosco when I was 5 years old, when I turned 18 all rights over him were to be mine." His fathered stared at him with flabbergasted shock as Luca held his head high happily. He was so grateful to Luna for teaching him about said paperwork and helping him find it, as his father had tried to destroy it all years ago. Luca help up the contract to his father's face. His father had a look of defeat.  
"Very well then. What are you going to do with him then?" He stared at his son with more anger than usual.  
"I'm setting him free." Luca smiled happily as he folded up the contract and handed it to Rosco, who had been released by the other guards at this point. His father stared at him in shock.  
Rosco's eyes widened and his mouth was slightly open in shock at Luca's words. This kid was being so ballsy right now. He was so proud... and touched?? He felt some sort of emotional type thing, and the first tear he had ever shed in his life trickled down his cheek as he stared at Luca. His face contorted in confusion as he wiped it away.  
Luca took a deep breath as he turned towards Rosco. "So do as you want now, Rosco." He gave him a kind smile as Rosco still struggled to process the information. What was his life without his job? What was his life without protecting this silly kid? He smiled a genuine smile as he looked at the happy and proud Luca.  
"I want to stay with you." He said as he reached out a hand to fix Luca's messed up hair. They smiled at each other.  
"Well you certainly aren't staying here. Get out of my sight." His father said bluntly as he turned and walked away. They both shrugged as they left, taking Rosco's vehicle and finding a place for the night.

Akii had fallen asleep in Aikawa's lap for the entirety of their ride to Luna's hospital. She woke up every now and then to make sure Aikawa was still there, but he would quickly comfort her back to sleep. She was fine with this. Just as long as he didn't go anywhere.

Once there, nurses began to fret over her but she would panic anytime they got close. Only Luna and Aikawa were able to look over her wounds. Luna had to eventually leave to take care of some other business, but they gave Akii one of the nicest rooms in the hospital. It was like a small hotel room with a shower and all.

"I feel filthy right now.. So I think I'll take advantage of the shower.." She said weakly. He helped her to the bathroom and started the shower, making sure the temperature was right. As he went to leave to possibly give her more privacy, Akii grabbed his arm gently and blushed lightly as she looked at the running water.

"Please stay.." She said in slight embarrassment. He did exactly as she asked. She showered on her own for the most part, with Aikawa watching her carefully. Anytime she flinched in pain or stumbled slightly, he was right there by her to help her. After finishing up, he helped her get dressed and back into bed carefully. As he went to go sit on a chair nearby, Akii grabbed his arm again and looked down nervously.  
"Can you lay with me?" She said shyly and quietly. He slowly and carefully got into bed with her. "Thank you.." Akii cuddled into his chest once he was laying comfortably and cried quietly until she fell asleep.

Akii slept better than she thought she would, thanks to Aikawa staying by her side. She still woke up pretty frequently and had pretty awful nightmares.

Once Akio had learned that his sister had been found and was safe and sound with Aikawa, he finally relaxed. He was relieved that little Chiisai had been saved too, although he didn't really know the details on that. It should probably stay that way.  
The next day he found Akii's hospital and hospital room as quickly as possible. Jordy had vowed to stay by his side through all of this madness, so he went with. They had picked out the prettiest bouquet of flowers possible to bring to her.  
Akio was incredibly nervous to see the state she was in, as he couldn't imagine what she had been through with that asshole. He pushed away those awful thoughts as he entered the hospital room. Inside, Aikawa and Akii were talking about her various medications for pain. Akio winced when he saw how damaged she was. As her head slowly turned to him, his eyes lit up... But they quickly lost their light as he was met with a fiery rage from hers.  
"Akii?" Akio walked in very slowly, staring at her in concern. Aikawa had stepped between them once he noticed the energy, although he still looked confused as to what was going on between them.  
"Akio." She said bluntly. "What gave you the right?" She slowly stood up and Aikawa tried to get her to sit down again, but she brushed him off gently.  
"Uh.. what? What's wrong?" His heart began to race as his anxiety rose. Jordy had put the bouquet down nearby and was assessing the whole situation. Everyone was pretty confused.  
"Why did you wipe my memories?" She stepped towards him, but stumbled slightly. Akio stepped forward to help her, but she glared daggers at him and he stopped where he stood. Aikawa helped her stand up straight again.  
"I.. Didn't want you to live in pain." He looked around frantically as his breathing quickened.  
"And what about you? Did you think I wasn't as strong as you? You live with those memories." She held onto Aikawa's arm for support as she shakily stood. He was still trying to get her to sit down again and calm her down.  
Akio furrowed his brow and felt his body tense up at her words.  
"Strong? Every day is full of pain without their love in my life. Every day was so god damn awful because without them I am nothing. But that got better when I learned how to love.." He choked out, meeting her eyes as he tried to desperately get her to understand.  
"You had no right." She stared at him with a pained expression. "I didn't remember them at all. I didn't even remember how much you hated me. How could you do that to me?" As she spoke, tears streamed down her face.

Tears. Always tears.  
Akio breathed in sharply as he saw her tears.  
"Akii.. I'm sorry.. Please.." He began to beg as she turned away from him.  
"Could you please leave?" She said as she faced away. Akio felt a pang in his heart at her words. But he turned to Jordy and grabbed his hand. He practically dragged Jordy out of the hospital with him. He was just walking. He didn't really know where he was going. Jordy was saying something but he didn't hear him right now. His legs brought him to a nearby bar and he pulled Jordy to one of the bar stools and proceeded to sit next to him.  
Once the bartender noticed them, Akio ordered two of the strongest drinks they had. Jordy was mumbling something about maybe taking it slower, but Akio just gave him a pained smile.  
Once the drinks arrived, Jordy began to reach for one but Akio took it and downed it along with the other. He paid the bartender and left the bar, dragging Jordy along with him again. He saw a nearby motel and went in to pay for a room. Jordy was saying something about just staying at either of their places, but Akio hardly heard him again.

Key in hand, Akio pulled Jordy into the room and closed the door. He had felt the alcohol in his system for a while now, helping to calm his nerves immensely. But he certainly had way too much. He touched Jordy's hand gently and slowly trailed his fingers up his arm. He shivered from such light touches, which stirred something in Akio. He let out a hot sigh as he leaned towards Jordy, gently placing his lips on his. He leaned into the kiss more when he realized how much he enjoyed the feeling of Jordy's lips on his. His hand had trailed up his arm and to the back of his neck, gently tangling in his hair.  
He broke the kiss after a few moments, leaning back to take in the adorable view of Jordy's splotchy blush.  
"I love you, Jordy. I've always loved you, I'm just stupid as hell." He leaned his forehead against his as Jordy stared at him in shock.  
He gently led the shocked Jordy to the nearby bed. He sat on it and pulled Jordy into his lap, facing him. He made Jordy straddle him and he laid down, looking up at him desperately.  
"Please me, Jordy." He practically moaned as his hands gripped onto Jordy's thighs, his eyes full of desperate lust.


End file.
